Sonic and Shadows journey
by Masterofallcats
Summary: Eggman has taken a break from destruction, and the team is thrilled. But Sonic finds all this spare time difficult, as he can finally work on his personal feelings around romance and the future. Questioning not only his sexuality but his relationship with Shadow, thinking that he has time to process all of these doubts. A very new, and intense adventure comes back. One that will co
1. Who do you like?

It was a question, that somewhat baffled Sonic. That changed Sonic forever, made him rethink everything he thought he already knew. Although a simple question, it made Sonic feel strange to give it much thought.

"So Sonic is there anyone you like?" Tails shyly questioned.

It was when Sonic and Tails were hanging out, having some much needed bro time. For once, the pressure of Doctor Eggman's looming attacks were not felt. As he had gone on holiday, literally. From the 27 years the Sonic gang and Eggman had been battling each other, he decided he needed a creative retreat. To come up with better evil plans and machines, as written in the letter he sent the crew to their HQ. Handwritten too, he was apparently going to Hawaii of all places. Everyone felt there had to be something else to it, but after a couple of months. Along with the photos of Eggman, Orbot and Cubot drinking margaritas. Everyone relaxed, it seemed he really ran out of ideas.

"Huh?" Sonic asked confusingly.

He and Tails were hanging out at a cafe. enjoying autumn with warm drinks and lack of fear. Tails face being held up in the palm of his gloved hand. Tails invited Sonic out to talk to him about something on his mind, as he was his best friend.

"I'm sorry to bring it up, but I wanted your advice on something" Tails had a slight blush on his face, either from the cold or how he felt talking about something so personal. Tails continued.

"The other day, I was at this scrap yard I recently discovered. Looking for any good parts I could recycle, for the zero gravity lazer I'm trying to build. But while I was rummaging, I ran into someone..." Tails was mindlessly stirring his hot chocolate while speaking, Sonic was trying to figure out what a zero gravity lazer is.

Tails told his story of someone calling to him, asking why he was trespassing and Tails becoming very bashful. Unaware of the private land he had crossed, met a girl wearing clothing similar to a mechanic and covered in black grease. How she laughed and only meant to joke and not to scare him, she was also looking for parts. They talked for so long, and Tails felt so comfortable in her presence. A fox named Lilly who worked at her fathers auto shop, thankful for the sonic gangs protection of the city. Tails found himself smitten.

"Sounds like someone has a crush! Oh Tails how cute!" Sonic jokingly said, patting Tails a little too hard on the back making him jump.

"Sonic! Don't make fun of me! I've never dealt with something like this before! What should I do? What would you do?" Tails was clearly struggling to find the right words.

"Well umm...I don't really know to be honest?" Starting out confident, Sonic's words took him out of the confident facade. Sonic tried to give the typical crush advice, the kind of stuff you find in advice columns of teenage girl magazines. Sonic has never talked to his friends about romance, he felt his feelings towards the matter were very different. He had a fear that he would be judged, and usually was too busy to really think about it. Making sure Eggman doesn't try to mess with the moon again, is a task in its self.

The two walked home together, really appreciating the time they had to relax. Tails was going to coop himself up in his lab after all, building more gadgets to continuing his scientific interests. Unlocking the door Amy was laying across the couch reading a magazine, covered in a blanket with a lit candle filling the room with the smell of lavender.

"How great your back to ruin my me time" Amy groaned

"Tails you get to talk about your feelings to Sonic?

Tails'tales all stiffened and his cheeks were flushed.

"Amy! I didn't even tell you about Lilly, why do you always know!" Tails blurted, a huge grin appeared on Amy's face.

"Ah so you do like someone? I knew it!" Amy gushed, clearly very happy with her suspicion being proved true.

That evening everyone sat around the table eating dinner, prepared by Amy a stew to warm up the soul for the cold season. During the chat of the days event, Sonic couldn't help but continue to think about his feelings, he was happy for Tails experiencing such positive romantic feelings. Sonic knew he longed for a similar feeling, he wanted the comfort of a romantic partner. He thought, but for some reason felt there was more to it, He just didn't know in fully how he felt,

Sonic was snapped back into reality, when his phone vibrated on the table. An Iphone with a red case and no protective screen, cause he claimed he was too fast to ever drop his phone. He swooped the phone upm exoecting a message detailing destruction, under the evil control of Eggman. But it was a text, off Shadow.

"I was going to go for a late night run, and felt like kicking your ass once again in a competition. Wanna meet me outside your house? I don't care if you come or not"

No emojis and well written, Sonic laughed at his phone and got up from the table. Amy stood up surprised pushing the chair away, when she heard Sonic unlocking the front door.

"Hey I didn't make dinenr for you to leave for no reason?" Amy questioned

"Sorry Ames I'm full and need to stretch my legs, all this pent up relaxing" Sonic insisted.

He knelled down and tied his shoe, standing up to open the front door. Until Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic are you OK? You seemed quiet at Dinner, and usually I can't get a word in edge ways"

Sonic's eyes widened, not realising that he was coming across that way. But not feeling confident enough to put his feelings into words.

"Don't sweat it all is good in Sonic land" He said half convincingly. Sonic opened the door and closed it behind him, as Amy stood in the doorway. Unconvinced and slightly concerned, she went back to the table to finish up. Sonic was greeted by a scowl off Shadow, and the cold air hitting his face. He was ready to forget everything, and watch his scenery become a big exhilarating blur around him.


	2. Dr EGGcellent

The sun peered through the curtains, shining a light on a scene of morning bliss. Sonic lazily was strewn against his bed, quietly snoring as blanket half lays on the bed but mostly the floor. A long night out running with shadow had exhausted but had also helped Sonic open his mind and forget about his nervous feelings. He dreamt of running through the world and watching the sights go by, and was blissfully unaware of his close friend's concern. As the week went on, Tails spoke more about his new love interest. Amy gave actual helpful advice on talking to Lilly and being respectful. But every time he tried to speak to Sonic, he seemed uncomfortable or found talking about romance uncomfortable. It had brought some concern to Amy, and Tails while also concerned was enjoying his new romance texting Lilly and sending gifs to each other.

Amy was walking down the street, in a long beige coat with heart-shaped pockets. She was going to check on the other members of the sonic team, they all lived separately but would meet at the Sonic HQ. She felt it be good to meet up and do a status report of Eggman, even though things felt safe they could easily turn. She pulled up her scarf higher to her chin, and the cold air surrounded her and the sound of crunching leaves filled the air. Sonic and Amy were very close, at one point she felt very strong romantic feelings towards him. She hoped that one day, she could call him her boyfriend. That they would be holding hands on days like this, being able to warm each other on cold days with their mutual love. But Amy always knew deep down, he didn;t feel the same way. That to him, she was his best friend almost a sister of sorts. Amy respected Sonic and her friendship, and while saddened they would be nothing more. Had come to terms with this and put it behind her, but seeing there is something clearly wrong made her worried. Hoping to bring it up at the meeting, she found herself at the front of the HQ. It looked like an abandoned building, as to not give away the location. But in reality it was much more.

Amy lifted up her gloved hand, lifting the glove to reveal a metal bracelet with a pink gem. Placing her hand on the hall, a small scanner opened up in a secret panel. Scanned the gem and then made a loud click sound. The whole wall slide across and revealed a small passage, big enough for someone to fit through. She pushed through inside, to allow the door to securely shut its self to the outside world. Inside was a long corridor, the walls had metal plates on them and the sound of machinery could be heard. Making her way down the corridor she reached a door to her left, stepping inside she was welcomed to a familiar sight. A laboratory with a large table in the center, with a digital screen embedded into the center with a large electronic map on it. Around the table sat Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails. All clearly struggling in the cold, fully made up in winter garments.

"Nice to see you gentlemen, I would like to remind Tails to fix the heater of the HQ instead of building a zero-gravity laser we clearly don't need" Amy faced Tails as she said this, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I told you the zero gravity laser is not only an important part of the heater but as a defense system against Eggman. Therefore the safety of the world is more important than heating!" Angered by Amy's complaint Tails raised his hands in defense of her questioning.

"Will you two stop acting like children, the sooner we end this meeting the warmer we will be" Knuckles insisted.

Amy sighed and pulled out a chair, still peering a disappointed glance at Tails. Who was badly trying to pretend he wasn't annoyed.

"Ok now onto important business..." Knuckles declared as he tapped at a few options on the electronic touch screen, he brought up a page. It was an Instagram page, belonging to Dr. Eggman. His alias, EGGcelent.

"Not only using our world cameras, reports of other Sonic members all over the world and information of the government" Knuckles continued. He double tapped and brought up the newest picture on his Instagram, posted on the current day. It featured a very round egg man, laying on a massage table in a dressing gown and cucumbers on his eyes. Along with a tasteful filter and the hashtag #relaxingwithoutthehogs.

"He is still doing fucking nothing" Knuckles shouted clearly enraged.

"You don't have to yell you, idiot, of course, he isn't doing anything. We have been watching on him for long enough, just take a break for fuck's sake." Shadow threatened

"Oh I'm sorry for being angry, but he has taken a break for the first time in 27 years. Something has to be going on don't you care you stupid hog?!" Knuckles mockingly answered Shadow, putting his face closer to Shadows. Amy stepped in, knowing that conflict within the HQ wouldn't help the situation.

"Guys stop ok! Look we have no evidence anything is going on, we are doing everything we can we need to step back" Amy exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the table. The room went silent for a moment, Knuckles pulled away from Shadow and dropped back into his seat. Shadow tsked and put his face in the palm of his hand. This whole time Tails just sat there, jumping slightly every moment in concern.

"While we are all here, I would like to bring something up. About Sonic" She confidently spoke to the three.

"When is it not about Sonic?" Shadow mocked.

Knuckles and Shadow both shared a laugh, they are not the best of friends but deep down they are similar people in style of humor.

"Everyone is dealing with our new spare time hard, but Sonic seems to be dealing with it in a very different way. I think he needs our support right now" Amy spoke very confidently, but everyone could clearly see in her face she was concerned. Shadow pointed his line of vision to Tails, to see yet another concerned face. Shadow sighed.

"Sure if you're both this worried we should keep an eye on him, unlike him to not be spouting cool guy nonsense"

Knuckles nodding his head in agreement.

"He'll be fine guys, he knows how to overcome stuff like this. Next time this week, we will be sick of his stupid antics once more"

The room came to the agreement and left, Knuckles and Shadow walked in the same direction home. Shadow lived by himself as he usually prefers being alone than human contact, Knuckled lived in a house with Rouge not too far from Shadow.

"Sonic will be fine, Amy is always worried about him one way or another" Knuckled said to break the awkward silence that filled their walk.

"You don't have to speak to me because we walk the same way" Shadow sighed.

"Fine, but you can pretend you don't care. I of all people know deep down, you really do" Knuckles looked in Shadows direction as he spoke with a slight smile on his face, Shadow looked away and almost seemed like he wanted to reply. But didn't.

"Well here's my stop, enjoy your brooding" Knuckles playfully punched Shadow in the shoulder than ran to his front door. Unlocking it in a moment, waving then shutting it in one smooth action.

Shadows stared at the door for the moment, then carried on walking. It was still cold, and little time had passed due to their short meeting. Cars would very rarely pass the street, and no one seemed to be around. Shadow could smell clean air, and looked forward to being inside. He tried to forget about the meeting, as he felt it was useless and wasted his time. But couldn't help but wonder, if on his encounter with Sonic a week ago. On their impromptu run of the city, Sonic was hiding something like Shadow believed. Why he wouldn't tell him, and if he was hiding something from everyone. Realising his thoughts had suddenly been filled with Sonic, he tried to distract himself by thinking of his home. His dark haven, no annoying distractions. Along with a working heater and his books. Locked away from the outside world.


	3. The Welcome Winter Market

"The Welcome Winter Market? How cute and festive Knuckles, I didn't think you the type darling"

Rouge gently spoke, while holding a flyer advertising the towns upcoming events. Knuckles had taken Rouge out of her bubble of watching Dirty Dancing on her MacBook but putting the flyer in her face after getting it in the post. Her eyes widened at the sudden interruption. Never thinking that Knuckles would want to browse homemade goods, they weren't very badass like the things he usually liked. Knuckles sat down on the armchair, next to the grey sofa that Rouge was sprawled on in her Pjs,

"Look Rouge, I'm bored, and I think everyone is losing their minds. But I think it could be good for us, to get out enjoy the cold yet clear air and spend time together. And this is free with live music, support the community and keep your coins in ya wallet"

Knuckles was really trying to sell the idea, even though he knew it wasn't the fancy of events. But it was two days away, free music, food, and entry and it would get everyone out the house. But he was specifically thinking of Shadow, allowing him to leave his bubble and spend some more time with the others. While allowing him to speak to Sonic on his own, Sonic had become quite quaint. Deep physical questions about his existence, his ideas of romance and his purpose in the life. He needed Shadow to use his meaningful words hidden in bullying to help him.

"Sure, Hun sounds fine, I've never stolen anything handmade before" Rouge chuckled.

Knuckles hoped she was joking, not sure. Her habit of stealing was hard to track, and he just hoped for the best.

The sound of distant music filled the air, people could be seen for miles interacting with stalls. The smell of cinnamon filled the air from food trucks, of handmade doughnuts and German baked goods. At the entrance, the sight of a striking group of friends stood. Bundled up in warm clothing, Sonic with Amy and Tails by his side. Along with Knuckled with Rouge looped in his arm, and Shadow standing a small but noticeable distance from the others. A long time they were all together, in a social sense not saving the world sense. People were staring and making comments as the group walked, making the group feel a little weary.

"I guess we don't really blend in huh?" Sonic tried to joke, but a slight tinge of doubt filled his voice.

"Not going to stop us! Look at all the things we can do! Amy spoke confidently and struck a power pose, Tails looked away slightly embarrassed at her display. But she noticed.

"Oh, don't throw Tails, look I know this guy selling cool gadgets you would like. Come on!" Amy pulled on Tails and dragged him through a crowd of busy people, his defiance could be heard loud and clear.

Rouge led the group as they looked at stalls, she carefully examined every creation with care and an eye for details. She seemed to really enjoy the homemade jewelry and inspecting the quality of the stones used. Knuckles kept a watchful, thinking of ulterior motives.

"These are very shiny I like them a lot, and I like how the light reflects on this stone, reminds me of the chaos emerald" Rouge remarked as she held her hands to Knuckles, showing off a hand welded silver bracelet. With an intricate leaf design with twisting vines, and dotted green semiprecious tones scattered across it.

"Yeah its really nice but remember you don't want to try and steal this like the chaos emerald" Knuckles inwardly joked with rouge, both Rouge pulled a sour face.

"I'm glad to see you have faith in me, I may be a thief but even I know when to control myself"

She argued with Knuckles, shop teller watching over them happened to hear her words. Making a sudden appearance.

"Maybe I'll just take that off of you miss" The teller, an older gentleman smartly dressed in an expression of caution. Rouge dramatically gasped and then pulled a clearly offended expression. Dropping the bracelet in the teller's hands, she walked off clearly insulted and away from Knuckles. Knuckles pulled an awkward smile at the teller and followed Rouge in a discreet fashion. The two had an interesting relationship, it had been a relationship of romance and hatred. As they were both at once on opposite teams, and enemies. But once everything had settled, they deep down they had a strong bond. There were moments where they felt romantic feelings, but when everything came down to it. They were so close they never felt comfortable crossing that line, they were best friends and would always stay that way. They enjoyed provoking and teasing each other almost like siblings, it was how they interacted.

As Knuckles once again pissed off Rouge, a different row of stalls over was Sonic and Shadow. They were standing at a small kiddy pool, filled with plastic ducks with loops on their backs.

"It's autumn why is there a pool here?" Shadow smirked

"There is never a wrong season for some fierce competition my old pal!" Sonic confidently spoke as he strongly patted Shadow on the back, putting him off balance slightly.

"Oh, get off me, you moron! Do you want to make this interesting? Make this festival a little less awful?" Shadow presented Sonic with something he would gladly accept, a challenge.

The two of them had a competitive nature, though quite different they were deep down quite similar in a lot of respects. Apart from both being hedgehogs, but they both had a desire to prove their higher position on the leaderboard. Running was easy, kid-friendly carnival games were a different ballpark.

"Oh, you're on buddy!" Sonic stared Shadow down "who can get the most ducks in two minutes! Wins!"

After somehow letting the owner of the booth agree to this plan, happened he was a huge fan of the gang. They both stood dramatically stood by the pool, each holding a small miniature fishing rod with a metal hook on the end. The objective? To hook the rod onto a duck and put it into their designated bucket. The prize? The loser would buy the winner a box of hot cinnamon doughnuts from the doughnut van and be considered terrible for the rest of the evening. Shadow stared down Sonic, he could a fire in his eyes. This was going to be a good fight. The owner of the booth stood by awkwardly holding a stopwatch, for a carnival game there was a tense feeling in the air. They were fighting for their honor.

"Alright guys, on your marks!" The teller boomed.

Fingers gripping on the fishing rods.

"Get set!"

Knees bent in anticipation.

"GO!" he shouts and a loud clicking sound could be heard, as he started the stopwatch.

The both gripping their fishing rods, swung them back then launched them into the child-sized pool. Surprisingly the intense actions made the simple task harder, as water splashed about and plastic ducks went flying. The two were spitting trash talk to each other, the rods were loudly clanking together. Children and parents stood by horrified, as two grown dudes thought over plastic ducks.

"I'm going to kick your ass! Like your birthday back in 2011!" Shadow mocked Sonic as he threw a hooked Pink duck over his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up I kicked your ass with those meteors! And I'll do the same now!" Sonic shouted in Shadow direction as he changed his footing to swing the rod.

At this point, the two were touching shoulders and shoving each other with said shoulders. It was very aggressive.

"AND TIME!" The teller roared, dramatically clicking his stopwatch.

The two jolted to a stop, they were slightly panting but both tried to remain a confident stance. But both were clearly covered in sweat, trying to catch their breath. To think they were only battling for two minutes, a small crowded had gathered around them.

"Good fight Shadow boy, but we know once again. The blue lighting is gonna win!" Sonic tried to mimic confidence in his half panting voice.

"You think you can even match my skill!" Shadow now with his hands on his knees, taunted Sonic.

They both turned to the owner, with a stern expression and sweat dripping down their faces. The man looked over the two with an awkward expression.

"It's a tie" he quietly said.

The two stayed quiet, mouths agape. Looked at each other for a moment, then all the tension broke. The two bursts into laughter, they almost couldn't breathe the amount of laughter that came from. The owner quietly chuckled glad there wasn't a fight of anything kind, glad he could get on with the rest of the event without fear. Sonic put his hand on Shadows shoulder, which took Shadow by surprise. He felt a slight a warm feeling, which Shadow couldn't put into words.

"How about those doughnuts eh?" Sonic jokes warmly.

Shadow simply nodded, and then the two walked on together. Leaving all their destruction behind them.

The day progressed until it reached a cold evening, the sky had started to turn shades of ember. The stalls and buildings were dimly lit with string lights, and the crowds had severely died out. Most of the stalls were closing, the gang was having their evening meal around a park bench. Steam coming off their food truck meals, ready to warm up their cold gloved hands. But the conversation was fun and full of spark, they had lots of experiences to share with each other of the day. Sonic playfully took food off Tails plate, Amy then playfully scolded like a mother of her two childish boys. Knuckles had bought some second-hand books, about Kung-Fu and made some cool moves to show off which everyone detested. Sonic sat next to Shadow on the bench, completely unplanned but it seemed to happen naturally. They finished up their overpriced, but heart-warming meals and started to walk out of the market. The sky had gotten a lot darker, and the dim lights now became a path in a field of darkness. Knuckles walked by Rouge, playfully punched her in the shoulder. This took her by surprise and made her lose her footing slightly. But before she could take revenge against him, he apologized for his actions and it became water under the bridge. Tails walked alongside Sonic, and joyfully moving his hands around in conversation. As they were talking, Sonic couldn't help but feel his eyes glance over to Shadow. Who was walking with Amy and had a muted expression. He was quietly nodding along to what she was sayings, Shadow happened to look up and they happened to meet each other's glances. Shadow made a small gentle smile, Sonic felt his face go a little red and turned away. The sound of crunching leaves was the only thing that could be heard, as the group walked home in the dark night. They came to a path, in which the group would usually split three ways to go to their homes. Knuckles shot Shadow a look and then addresses the group.

"I feel like this night has been way too funny man, why don't we continue this party?" Knuckles made finger guns with his hands, to help push his cool idea.

The group hadn't spent a lot of time together, to just be together and to have fun together. Shadow usually kept to himself but found himself feeling looking forward to it.

"Yeah, that sounds so fun! You guys we should all come to ours" Tails beamed and he tails happily wagged behind him.

The group carried on walking together, discussing what to do with their evening. Shadow noticed Sonic slightly fall behind the group and decided to slow down and walk beside him. The two of them stayed silent for a while. The groups' chatter filled the quiet street, a car occasionally passing them on the road. Shadow gently watched Sonic, his cheeks were flush red from the cold. Fully dressed in comfy winter clothes, then Shadow noticed his feet.

"Nice socks you nerd" Shadow joked, trying to fill the silence. Sonic's faced turned to confusion and looked down at his feet. Remembering his sock choice.

"Ok now, what is wrong with my taco socks" Sonic playfully questioned.

"I forgot you're an expert in fashion" Shadow smiled, poking at Sonic.

The two laughed as they walked. They both warmed up to each other and found them self-deep in conversation. They didn't even realize they had arrived at the house. Everyone took off their winter layers, wiping their dirty shoes on the mat before the entered the house. The group talked for hours, they shared both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks and filled the air with laughter. Rouge mocked Shadows wine taste, as Tails persuaded everyone that his newest invention wasn't illegally. Sonic found himself becoming slightly tipsy, as he sipped his beer and eating the shared snacks. As he sat with the group, he found himself deep in thought. As he overlooked the group, he felt a hole within himself being full of love. He appreciated this time, there was no fear or stress. It was just appreciation for these loving friends, they had been together for so long. He knew if he was ever in trouble, he this group of lovable weirdos to support him. His vision felt slightly blurry, he felt giddier than usual. But as he overlooked everyone, he kept noticing Shadow. For some reason, he couldn't stop. The two of them were able to spend more time together during the day. He really appreciated Shadows place in his life, they have been the best of frenemies. But over the last years, their relationship had blossomed.

Shadow was a quiet person, preferred to keep to themselves. Very competitive and some would say edgy and stubborn, but deep down he had a sweet side. He did care about his friends and wanted the best for them, he just wasn't very good at expressing it. Sonic watched him speak with knuckles, with a gentle smile on his face. Carefully listening to every word, treating the moment very importantly. Sonic wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the long busy day he had. But he felt very warm and couldn't take his eyes off Shadow. He wanted to be closer to him.


	4. Hungover Sonic and Shadow bonding

A room shrouded in darkness, only a feint source of light from a computer monitor. Lines of green code, variables being constantly changed, and new ones added. The room silent, except for the constant typing of a keyboard. Filthy with papers scattered everywhere with the sketching of a maniac, plans for devices and machines. A man. Large and hunched over the desk, creating his master piece. Hands bruised and covered in oil. He was in a daze, he was creating something truly horrible. Any Satanity left in him, was far gone. Suddenly. The typing just stops. The room is completely silent.

"I've done it" A low voice mumbles

Hands slammed onto the table as he stood up, chair knocked over in the process.

"I've finally done it!" he started to chuckle unnerving

"I HAVE FOUND A WAY TO DESTROY THE HEDGEHOG"

Laughter echoes the room, as two small robots cowered in the doorway. Shaking with fear.

Slump over a table, sat Sonic. Cup of coffee in one hand, the other resting his head. In the kitchen all alone, with the sound of the kettle brewing in the background. Everyone was hung over, Tails was on coffee duty helping his older roommates recover. As an eleven-year-old, he wasn't much for drinking shockingly. He ran into the room to the kettle.

"Ok two more cups down and everyone is looked after!" He sounded frantic, lifting the kettle and spooning coffee into mugs and the same time.

Making each cup in a methodical and efficient method, everyone drank their coffee very differently. Rouge drank her coffee black, Amy had milk and two sugars while Sonic had only a little milk. He knew everyone's specific tastes, as he felt proud of his hospitality skills. As quickly as he entered the room, he was out the room cups in hand and slightly spilling them.

"Eurghhhh" Sonic moaned, in response but wasn't fully aware of his surroundings.

He felt like he was constantly running through loops, and never stopping. He couldn't concentrate at all. As he stared into space, trying to put together his hazy memories of the night before tighter. Shadow walked into the room, looking completely like his regular self.

"Good morning or I guess afternoon, it is 1:00pm after all" Shadow grinned as he turned his head to Sonic

"Oh, you're so cocky, one day you will get a hangover. And boy you will be sorry!" Sonic tried to reprimand Shadows taunting, but his attempt at back chat fell on deaf ears. As his raging headache didn't help his attempt at socialisation. Shadow pulled out a chair and sat down next to Sonic, mug in hand.

"Even though people are generally the worse, last night was a lot of fun"

Sonic lifted his head and a smile spread on his face.

"It was so fun I love those kinds of nights, the gang all together like old times" Sonic and Shadow both slightly chuckled, Shadow felt him self become vulnerable for a moment.

"Do you remember much of the night? Or were you busy drinking two drinks and getting wasted?" Shadow taunted Sonic, but he wanted to try and pry something out of Sonic. About the night, something he needed an answer to.

"I just remember a lot of shouting and excitement" Sonic laughed then swallowing some headache pills.

Shadow eyes widened slightly at his response, realizing Sonic didn't remember anything about the night. Or anything that they talked about or shared together. Shadow felt him drop for a moment and have a sense of sadness. He left the house with Rouge and Knuckles, they barely made it home as their hungover states made it very difficult. But Shadow, who wasn't prone to hangovers was very awake. He kept thinking of the night and the festival, his chest felt strangely tight. They went their separate ways, Shadow pulled out his keys opened his house door.

His house was dimly lit, walking into his living room he was met with his comfortable surroundings. Large bookshelves filled a wall, with mostly non-fiction and books about technology and science. There was little to no decoration, a desk covered with papers and his computer. And a small dark brown sofa, the room didn't have a television he didn't care for it. Shadow tried to live the day as he usually did, he sat in his comfy chair with a book he had recently purchased. He tried to get lost in the book, as hours would pass so easily whenever he did this. But his mind kept getting distracted, thinking of the night before. Thoughts of Sonic, confusing feelings. Frustrated with being distracted, he got up and sat at his desk attempting to work instead. But it didn't help, he looked out of the window. It had started to rain, he could hear it hitting the roof the sound was oldy calming. He couldn't ignore these thoughts, he felt him self reliving the night. As the rain continued to pour.

Bottle in hand Sonic was trying to use Tail's phone, trying to change his settings. Shadow stood near him snickering, covering his mouth not let out a sound. In Tail's room while the others were getting rowdy downstairs, dancing to Amy's terrible playlist. Sonic snickering quietly feeling his face go red, couldn't stop his hands from shaking, while attempting to type.

"Ok ok so now every time he writes 'hello' it's going to change it to butt!" Sonic could barely let the words out before breaking down in laughter, Shadow desperately tried to keep his laughter in but even he couldn't. The two sat there on Tails small single bed, hysterically laughing. Tears coming from their eyes.

"Oh my god that's not what he's trying to say!" Shadow trying to catch his breath in between laughs. Then grasping onto Sonic's shoulder, trying to speak.

"How's he going to talk to that lady love of his!" Shadow wheezed.

The two cooled down a little, but still had a serious case of the giggles. Both full of alcohol and endless energy. Sonic was waving Tail's phone around with every hand gesture he made.

"He's such a cute dude and he's got his first girlfriend! How cute our boy is growing up!" Sonic said in sudden and sad tone.

"He's all grown up, before we know it he'll be starting a family and stealing your spotlight" Shadow spoke while patting Sonic on the shoulder. They both quietly chuckled for a moment.

"You ever see your self settling down one day faker?" Sonic prodded Shadow with his finger. Shadow playfully hitting his hand away.

"That's my line you thief!" Shadow mocked Sonic, they were then silent for a moment. As their laughter died down.

"I mean I've thought about it, I like you kind of have to" Shadows voice suddenly became a bit more serious.

Sonic's eyes widened at his response, shifting to make himself a little more comfortable on Tail's bed.

"You know I thought the same way too, then I realised that's its ok to both settle down and not to!" Though Sonic's words were slightly broken and raspy, due to his intoxication. His words really hit home with Shadow. Shadow took the bottle of mixed spirits from his blue companion and took a quick swig. Feeling the drink going straight to his head, giving him more courage.

"I assumed I wouldn't ever settle down, I wasn't made for it I'm not a good companion" Shadow spoke with a sense of vulnerability in his voice.

Sonics body wobbled for a moment, clearly more intoxicated than Shadow. But the room felt different for a moment, Shadow felt very warm for a moment. Suddenly openly talking about his feelings of insecurity, with Sonic of all people. Someone who he openly mocks for doing so, but things had changed. They had changed, and they spent much more time together. Sonic had openly spoken about his doubts, his insecurities and fear. Shadow felt comfortable doing the same.

Shadow suddenly noticed Sonic's wobbling, and become concerned.

"Sonic are you ok? Need water?" Shadow softly spoke leaning into Sonic.

Suddenly, without any warning. Sonic's shoulders flopped into Shadow, they were now very close. Shadow jumped at the sudden intrusion of personal space. His chest felt tight, and he could feel himself become warmer. The two sat like that for a moment, not really moving breathing patterns synced up. It was the only sound in the room, with subtle background noise of their friends partying downstairs. Sonic turned his head towards head to shadow, slowly leant in and placed a gentle kiss on Shadows cheek.

"I think you're a pretty neat companion dude" he spoke softly and gently.

The two continued to sit there, Shadow sat there comfortably. His chest tight and his face warm, his eyes wide not sure how to feel. All he knew was he felt safe, and happy.

The sudden sharp pain to Shadows face woke him up, realising his elbow slipped off his desk, Hitting his face against his desk. The word 'fuck' slipping out of his mouth, and he placed his hands on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that it had become dark already. But the rain continued to pour, harder in fact it was clearly a storm. Shadow sat up and stretched his arms, thinking to himself. He felt very close to Sonic, he felt comfortable sharing himself with Sonic. But he was afraid in his heart, the idea of sowing Sonic a side that not even he has seen. Shadow realised, that Sonic was very important to him. He cared very deeply about him. He loved him.


	5. Shadow attempts to socialise

Amy sat typing on the touchscreen, checking coordinates and checking security cameras at their HQ. Joined only by Sonic who was playing a game on his phone, while bundled up in a big ugly sweater. Amy gave Sonic a side eye, as the annoying clicking sound from his phone was driving her crazy.

"Could you sound or look any more obnoxious right now?" She sternly said while glaring at him.

Sonics ears perked up, but he kept his eyes glued to his screen.

"One! I didn't want to come here it's at your request, and Two! I look amazing in this jumper" he answered her sassily.

Sonic was wearing a baggy jumper, with a large picture of a parrot on it. He enjoyed wearing the ugly jumper for not only its warmth, but it's tacky and ugly nature to annoy his fellow companions. Amy hadn't slept very well the following night, she had an anxious feeling at the pit of her stomach. She couldn't put her finger on it and felt a strong urge to go to the HQ. She urged Sonic to go with her, as no one else was home. Sonic was dragged to their HQ at 8:00 am against his will, and he was making sure that she was aware of his distaste for it. 

Amy didn't answer, she kept swiping through the camera looking for something she wasn't sure of. But felt the need to look.

"I spoke to some agents in our closest state, and there has been reporting's of robots similar to Eggman's henchmen examining a cave" Amy's voice was very serious.

"Why they were there no one knows, they could be gathering materials or examining the area?" Amy had now stood up and taken Sonic's phone swiftly out his hand.

"woah ok I'll help no need to snatch! These reporting's don't see very reliable, one eyewitness an old woman going on a late-night walk. It could have been a racoon for all we know?" Sonic stifled a yawn as he spoke but spoke the truth.

"Look I know you're tired, but witness recounts and Eggman just suddenly goes MIA online. He can't be on holiday forever, he's planning something I know it!" Amy's voice boomed and filled the room.

As powerful as her voice and determination were, Sonic could see she was tired and anxious. If assisting in learning about Eggman's whereabouts calms her, Sonic will try his best to be there for her. Sonic yawned while pulling up a database of fellow agents in the country, he began going through numbers and reports of sightings looking for patterns. Many hours passed as the two did their research, for each consistency with reports something would come in and ruin it. Amy's eyes fluttering as she tried to compare CCTV footage, while sonic had headbutted the touch screen and was beginning to snore. The room was a disaster, the table was covered in papers and the room had subtle whirring sounds of machines.

The sound of Sonic's phone aggressively vibrating on the table, Amy made a frightened yelp and Sonic almost broke his neck lifting his head up. Scrambling to grab his phone while Amy caught her breath, it was Shadow calling him. Sonic struggled to lift the phone to his ear, attempting to sound as awake as possible.

Shadow sat in his armchair, nervously holding the phone to his ear. He wasn't one to initiate social outings, but he was trying his best. He wanted to try, so out of his comfort zone, he was asking Sonic on a friendly outing. It took Sonic a while to come to the phone, he was usually very quick about it. When he finally answered, he didn't sound like his usual confident self.

"Hello, Shadow…" Sonic groaned.

"Hello Sonic, why do you sound worse than usual?" Shadow jested

"Amy's got some intense anxiety, I've been at the HQ since 8 am helping her go through the evidence. She really thinks Eggman's up to something" Sonic explained the situation to Shadow, he glanced over at the clock on his mantle as Sonic spoke.

It was 12 pm, meaning they had been there for five hours trying to help one of his best friends. Shadow was impressed at how selfless Sonic could be at times, it made him smirk a little imagining Sonic dragging himself out of bed before 1 pm. 

"There's little evidence but Amy is still very worried, we might take a break soon."

Shadow suddenly had an idea pop into his head, it was something very unlike him. But for a moment he felt brave and full of confidence.

"Why don't you guys come to my place? You prob want a fresh perspective and need some coffee" Shadow spoke with a confident tone, but it was heavily put on, but Sonic was none the wiser.

"Really? That sounds great we really got to leave this dump. Ok, we will see you in twenty!" Sonic was so surprised you could hear the energy slowly come back as he spoke, hanging up suddenly. Shadow was left removing his phone from his ear and staring at the lock screen, letting everything sink in.

Shadows eyes widened as he realized. He had invited people over to his house for the first time. Something that he has not only never done, but never dreamed of doing. And it was Sonic and Amy of all people and arriving in a short period of time. Shadows test suddenly became tight as he felt anxiety fill his head, his apartment was always spotless, so no cleaning had to be done. But he wasn't sure what hosts do. Does he prepare a cheese and salami board? There simply wasn't enough time.

"Those two fools are going to be in my apartment, they better not make a mess. Sonic most certainly will" Shadow thought to himself.

He stood up quickly and began scurrying around the apartment getting it ready. Twenty minutes had passed, Sonic and Amy arrived outside Shadow's door. Knocked a couple of times, and we were greeted with a confident Shadow.

"Welcome to my house, don't make a mess"

No one had ever been to Shadows apartment, it was very clean and had a very gloomy aura. The two were apprehensive, but Shadow's hosting abilities were both scary and amazing. The two very quickly became comfortable, looking over video footage and going over reports. The group had many laughs and were able to go through a lot of work. Sonic was eating one of Shadows handmade prosciutto, cheese and cracker ensemble when their gazes met. Shadow felt his posture soften, and his face flushes slightly. But quickly pulled himself out of it.

"What do you want hog? Get back to work" Shadow joked

Sonic chuckled

"Oh, Shadow I never thought you would be the one to have a get-together, things have really changed my man"

Shadow allowed himself to smile and watch as Sonic ungracefully continue to stuff food into his face.

"He's like a kid, it's weirdly endearing but oh god what a mess" Shadow thought to himself.

The two shared a small moment and were brought out of it by Amy's voice.

"I found it! I knew Eggman was up to something! We need to gather the team" Amy's voice was strong as she quickly took out her phone, frantically calling the group.

"Guys meet at Shadows we have an emergency" Shadow almost choked as he realised, everyone was going to be in his house.

In another twenty minutes, Shadow's once calm apartment. Was filled with the entire squad, Shadow was putting coasters under people's drinks. They were all gathered around his coffee table, as Amy brought up her tablet.

"These emails from these two unregistered IP addresses are two of Eggman's goons and they were over in Apotos, Eggman clearly has left his resort and was is gathering materials. A report of some stolen equipment from the Hilo lab located in Hawaii, the robots are clearly Eggman's as seen with their colour schemes and similar mechanic structures…" Amy's voice was calm and collected, everyone sat there in shock.

Amy is still the goofball she has always been, but she has really matured and cares so much for her team. Putting in so much effort in her work and has become so respectable. Rouge smiled she was so proud, checks slightly blushing as she thought about how far she has come. Shadow was sitting on the couch at the end squished against Knuckle, Sonic was sitting on the floor in front of him. His quills tickling his knees, Shadow could help but notice how blue his quills were. He found himself slightly staring until Sonic turned his head. Catching Shadow off guard, Sonic smirked. His ears perked up, Shadow noticing how his eyes brighten the whole room. He could look into them forever.

"Guys Eggman is planning something disastrous, people are in danger. This vacation of ours is finally over" Amy's eyes became sad and concerned, the rooms aura became sad. It was back to their adventures, their exciting yet dangerous adventures.


	6. Carrot Cake

It had been a couple of weeks since the group's realization, and they were hard at work, but it wasn't happening easily. The group had been split up, Rouge and Shadow had gone on a mission together. They were investigating something a point on their map, where it seemed all the robots could be going. Possibly to a lab, they went to investigate, Amy and Knuckles spent a lot of time researching and investigating all of Eggman's moves to see what he would do next. Everyone was very focused; the gloomy winter weather wasn't helping with everyone's stress. The possibility of a threat yet little evidence to help them prepare. Sonic was sitting in Tail's lab, in the groups HQ. The lab was bright white and filled with Sonic's inventions, all meant to insist on the defeat of Eggman. Tails was working on wiring on a new device he was testing on Sonic, concentrating on each wire. Knuckles and Amy were down the hall working, the place was very quiet. Sonic yawned attempting to stay interested.

"So Tails what does this thing even do?" Sonic casually said, he felt almost like he would get in trouble. To disturb Tail's concentration, but Tail's ears perked up and his eyes widened.

"Ah sorry Sonic I was deep in thought, this is a special earpiece to help communicate with the others. But it also has a GPS feature and can scan areas for enemies." Tails murmured.

Tails was usually very excited to talk about his inventions and scientific discoveries, but he didn't sound very excited to talk about it. Sonic could tell something was wrong.

"You ok buddy?" Sonic turned his head to face Tails.

Tails looked at Sonic for a moment then turned his attention to the floor, he sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

"I'm just tired Amy has me working so much. Not being able to have any fun I don't get to talk to Lilly anymore" Tails complained, he had clearly pent up all this information.

Tails enjoyed being able to talk to someone who wasn't in the agency, he loved his friend, but it was great having someone who he could just relax and have fun with. They would talk almost daily and go on lots of days out. If Tails wasn't with saving the day with Sonic or working on inventions, he was usually with Lilly at the arcade or seeing a movie. Tails pulled up one of the stools in the lab and sat next to Sonic.

"Amy has always been my big sister and been protective, but she's becoming paranoid I want to at least have a break in between lifesaving inventions" Tails chuckled as he finished his sentence, but it wasn't his usual bright laughter.

Sonic felt so sad, seeing Tails so down. He couldn't help but feel the same, everyone was trying hard to have the upper hand on Eggman. But it was coming at the price of their mental health. Sonic suddenly had an idea; a smile came to his face. Sonic suddenly spun around on his stool. Making Tails jump slightly.

"Sonic? What are you doing?" Tails insisted at the sudden actions of Sonic.

Sonic took the phone off the desk behind him, Tails noticing it was his phone and was suddenly very awake.

"SONIC" Tails demanded his phone back and tried to grab it out of Sonic's hands, but he has too bendy and managed to text and hold Tail's face at a distance.

Sonic continued to text someone with Tail's phone with a big grin on his face, the sound of Tails whining to get his phone back wasn't stopping Sonic. To Tails surprise, Sonic gave back the phone easily after he finished texting and released Tails from his grip. Making Tail's wobble on his chair, the sound of the chair scratching the floor was horrific. Tails quickly unlocked his phone to check the damage, his big green eyes went even bigger when he realized.

"What you invited Lilly to hang out with us?! Amy said I'm not allowed to go out until I'm finished?" Tails gasped, afraid of possible conflict with Amy.

"Look, bro, you deserve a break! And if I'm there you're going to be completely safe, if anything happens your totally safe" insisted putting his arm against Tails in a display of aggressive friendship

"Amy is going to be upstairs with knuckles all day, we don't want to bother and worry her it will be fine. We will be back home before she does I promise you"

Tails automatically knew all the risks and bad calculations Sonic was making, how it could very clearly end badly and worry Amy if she found out. But at that moment, he couldn't help but feel he wanted to be a little selfish.

"Ok fine but it was your idea" Tails pretended he was doing it for Sonic as a favor, but clearly it was for Tails.

The city center was cold and frosty, Winter had come full swing and was claiming the scenery. Christmas was still a couple of months away, but the festive spirit was alive. A fox stood bundled in her winter coat and scarf outside a cute restaurant. She stood patiently waiting for her friends, her light brown fur attracting a little bit of frost. Her nose slightly red, but very comfortable in her hand knitted scarf. She hears footsteps to her right and sees her brightly colored friends also bundled up in their winter wear. She walks over to Tails and surprised him by embracing him in a big hug, Tails cheeks became the same color as Amy.

"Tail's I'm glad to see you! I've missed you" Lilly's voice exclaimed she was clearly glad to see him

"Thanks for coming too Sonic! Thanks for helping us"

Sonic clearly feel good, put his hands in his Parka's pockets and was in a confident stance.

"Please I didn't do anything, I just simply brought you guys together in a difficult situation"

Tails groaned at Sonic's embarrassing behavior, Lilly laughed and led the two into the café. The interior felt so warm, hanging lights above small round tables filled the room. A counter with working baristas and a beautiful display case, lined with French pastries and delicate cakes. The café felt very natural there were many plants, small potted plants on each table. The group walked in and ordered their beverages and found a table to sit at, Tails and Lilly sat closely together while Sonic was on the other side. They talked for hours and lots of fun, Lilly had heard much about Sonic but had never met him in person. Tails and Lilly both drank hot chocolates in large mugs, while Sonic drank a latte with an extra shot. He had to remember to keep an eye out for danger but felt quite relaxed doubting it would happen. Sonic watched with a sense of endearment as Tails and Lilly talked, Lilly clearly lit up Tails he was so relaxed and had a smile the whole time. The idea of having someone that could brighten up your world, Sonic felt a little jealous Tails was very lucky.

"Do I have someone like that in my life? Is it something I'll ever have?" Sonic thought to himself for a moment, his thoughts had been deeper recently he can't help but compare himself to others.

Sonic excused himself from the table, he went to the counter and ordered some snacks for the group. When he sat down with the cake slices, he was presented with a surprising question.

"So Sonic how long have you and Amy been dating?" Lilly asked with a smile on her face.

Tails almost choked on his bite of cake, Sonic awkwardly smiled trying to make the situation a little easier. Lilly's face was bright red, realizing she might have made a mistake.

"Actually, me and Amy are not involved, she used to have feelings for me and was very open about it, but she's a friend to me, a very special friend" Sonic calmly spoke trying to reassure Lilly.

"Ah I'm so sorry I made a mistake, I remember how affectionate she is to you I'm so sorry!" Lilly was very flustered, Tails attempted a pat her on the back. But was clearly hesitant of nerves.

Tails tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah Sonic is a total bachelor can't keep the ladies off him!" Tails awkward laughed.

Sonic chuckled and took a couple bites of his cake it was carrot it was so soft and delicate. The white icing was very sweet but couldn't distract Sonic, from the awkward reminder of Amy's past feeling. They had moved past it, but it did make Sonic feel guilty, anyone would be lucky to have Amy she's a wonderful person. But Sonic isn't attracted to her, not just because of combability but for something else. Something that doesn't come up often, he feels strange sharing it due to fear. Sonic wanted to change the subject, and fast.

"Is there anyone your seeing in particular right now Sonic?" Lilly was trying hard to get the conversation to a less awkward, more chill moment like the rest of the coffee date.

She had made things worse

"Nah I'm good too fast and busy for all that kind of stuff" Sonic brushed off the question

"Really I'm surprised Sonic you're such a nice guy, so many ladies love you" Tails admired

Sonic focused his attention on the cake he was eating, he didn't want to be in this situation. He had two people who admired him waiting for his answer, to normal social questions. But he was scared, he knows people love and respect him. But there was a deep fear, that it could always change. Sonic was trying to prolong the chewing, but after a while, it becomes very strange. You can't be the fastest runner in the world and take three minutes to chew. He met Tail's gaze, he had a concerned look. Lilly was clearly trying her best to appear casual and not awkward, but it wasn't working.

Sonic was in hell until he leaned on his phone. Making the screen light up, fear soared through Sonic's heart.

It was 6:30 pm, and he had three missed calls from Amy. 

As quickly as he realized how screwed they were, Sonic had gotten him and Tails home. Sonic stumbling to get his keys from his pocket, attempting to sneak into the house. When the door was finally open, he slowly pushed it with Tails behind him. To be greeted with Amy, arms folded. Her face was both angry and upset.

"Do you guys not understand how dangerous you put yourselves in!" Amy's voice snapped at the two of them.

Tails cowered, he hated to upset people. His eyes wandering the floor, facing her was so difficult.

"Amy its ok we all need a break now and then, and I am strong! No one can get past me Tails is safer than the chaos emerald!" Sonic insisted

Amy's eye was full of rage, she took a step towards Sonic.

"I'm looking out for you-you're not invulnerable, we are all tired, but you are skipping out on your work it's selfish!" Amy's words stung.

Tail's cheeks became flushed as their eyes began to water, they began to wipe them with their coat sleeve. Sonic felt frozen in place, his posture became stiff, his fists clenched. He wasn't selfish.

"How dare you call me selfish, I work just as hard as you do, I just know when to take care of myself!" Sonic told off Amy, feeling attacked and so hurt.

Amy didn't let up, they were both staring each other down they were so angry. This didn't happen often, but they were both very stubborn people. Tails tried to pull Sonic away from Amy and get him to stop and apologize, trying to stay brave and not shed a tear. But Sonic wouldn't budge.

"Sonic you have always been selfish, and this time you put Tails in danger! We have been through this so many times, I don't understand why you won't listen to me!" Amy fumed now red-faced, she wasn't holding back.

"Amy please it was my idea! Look let's just go inside and forget about this, Sonic always protects us its ok!" Tails went around Sonic and stood in front of Amy, trying to reason with her.

With Tails standing in front of her, basically sobbing, it brought her down slightly. But she wasn't mad at him, she had all this rage towards Sonic. This scenario of Sonic being careless was often played out and now taking a more active role in protecting civilians. Amy felt the stress much more, she just didn't realize how much she pent up.

"You think you're so much better than everyone else, your so chill and cool and you know everything. But you don't! I'm sick of you!" Amy's throat felt dry as she spoke, her words loud and aggressive.

Amy's eyes started to water, she felt a few tears come down her cheek. Tails pulled a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to her and wrapped his arms around her. He just wanted the fighting to stop. Sonic didn't say a word; his entire body was frozen in place. His mind was completely blank, he didn't have anything he could say. No witty remark nothing to help him. He felt he had lost. He couldn't even look them in the eyes, it felt like his body and become o heavy.

"Yeah, I would be sick of me too" Sonic mumbled.

Amy sobbed as Tails gasped, trying to comfort the two of them.

"Sonic no we aren't sick of you its ok! Look let's all get inside and move past this, we all made mistakes!" Tails tried to put up a confident façade, as he faced Sonic with his hand on Amy's back.

Sonic simply turned around as he was speaking, started to walk down the street. He waved as he began walking.

"You guys go inside and get cozy, I might go for a quick walk, you know clear my head" Sonic hesitated.

Amy's eyes opened, and she called for him.

"No Sonic it's freezing out here! I'm sorry ok let's just get past it" Amy bawled, she felt so guilty, her stomach felt so tight it was hard to speak.

"No, I'm sorry I was being a dick, just need some fresh air, back in ten?" Sonic tried to act very casually as he turns and began to tread the frosty and snowy pavement.

Tails and Amy watched him, not sure what to do in that situation. The slowly walked into the house, closing the door behind them. The warmth embracing them, but they still felt cold from the situation. Amy continues to sob of guilt, as Tails wrapped his arm around her, and the two embraced in front of the door.


	7. The Frosty Park

Note: Hey guy's I'm glad your enjoying my story so far, I'm reuploading it as my roomate told me about all the errors I had. So I took it down and fixed it up. WARNING this chapter has mentions of panic attacks and mental abuse.

Sonic slipped on the frosted path, landing on their front. Sonic let out a sound of frustration, now covered in frost Sonic attempts to wipe their face clean. But ends up simply sighing and putting their face in their hands, sitting on the frosty grass. They had walked a couple of blocks from their home, no destination in sight they ended up at a community park. Completely barren, the park seemed too ominous in the dark. It was now 7:00 pm, Sonic was close to a children's playground. A setup swings sit closest to him, the sound of screeching as they swing slowly in the wind. Sonic was a mess; their clothes were gathering snow as it was starting to gently snow. Their whole body was starting to feel numb, Sonic felt a lump in his throat. He felt so ashamed, he was too consumed in guilt to simply go home. They felt their body begin to shake, and their breathing quickened as they began to cry. It was an ugly cry, their face completely red but hidden by their numb hands. Once they started they couldn't stop, nose running he attempts to wipe his nose on his sleeve. He had let down his friends, but it wasn't just upsetting Amy that got to Sonic. So tired from the constant fighting, physically and mentally draining. Sonic's friends were constantly getting hurt, along with civilians. Sonic's quick breaths became a panic attack.

"I keep fighting but its never going to end! I just hurt everyone" Sonic's inner conscience yells at him, having a mental attack with himself. Sonic's hands were now on the ground, desperately grasping the grass as he struggles to breathe.

"You're weak! You think one day you can just settle down? This fight will never end, you will never get this pathetic future you yearn for" The voice becomes more vicious, Sonics body shakes uncontrollably

Eyes red he feels himself chocking on little air he has, face completely red and wet.

"And you're gay too? You think Shadow wants to be with you?" The voice spits these aggressive words, Sonic stops his futile attempts to breathe.

He feels his throat closing.

"Pathetic"

Sonic's head becomes hazy, his face feels tight. He feels his eyes become heavy, his heart is aggressively beating. As his body begins to waver, in his ear he hears a violent screeching. Sounding like radio interference, it echoes in his head and he aggressively swings his head up. The horrific sound caught him off guard, his breathing began to steady as he grasped at his ear. Pulling out the metal headpiece Tails had invented, he tightly grasped its confusion.

"What the hell!" Sonic snapped at the headset. "Tails never took this stupid thing off me, what does it even do?"

Sonic's breathing had now returned to normal, the surprise had pulled him out of the panic attack. He tried to retrace his thoughts, to what would be causing the sound. As Sonic tries to think, he feels the ground rumble below him. He looks around but cannot see anything, he runs to the closest tallest thing he can see. A big oak tree, in a swift moment he has leaped from the dirt to the tree and positioned himself right at the top. Tree rumbling below him, he pokes his head out stabling himself on the branches. The sight is all too familiar, but it doesn't sit right with Sonic. He sees in the distance, a large robot with large treads destroying the grass below it. Big rocket launches on its side, it looks very similar to a human tank. But with bright red and yellow panels. Sonic thinks about who unoriginal and boring it looks. Above it, a familiar round airship and a well-rounded crazy scientist with a giant mustache. Sonic flings himself off the tree, doing a forward flip to the ground. Landing unstably.

"Eggman! How was your vacation? Were you in need of a little vitamin sea?" Sonic attempts to strike a confident pose and perform their regularly used snarky stance. But after the panic attack, his voice is a little shaken.

Now closer Eggman and his robot stop in their tracks, now meters away from Sonic. Eggman sits confidently in his ship, a grin on his face. The ground is vibrating with force from the robot, loudly blaring as it stays put. Sonic pulls a confused expression, as he spoke loudly enough he usually wouldn't have a moment to think before a battle. Yet Eggman was giving him a moment.

"Aren't you listening to me Eggman? I said Aloha?" Sonic insisted as he tries to stand proud, but his body feels tired. Sonic feels his eyes flicker, he was keeping his eye contact with Eggman.

Eggman began to chuckle, the chuckle became a full-bodied and deep laughter. It was a loud and sinister laugh, grasping the sides of his airship his voice bellowed almost louder than his Badnik. Sonic's body stiffens, in utter confusion. All he can do is stare, he has made no attempt to attack him. Sonic wonders if he has simply lost it. Sonic hears the loud and memorable sound of propellers, he turns around quickly and draws his attention to the sky. A large white and red biplane flies over him, Sonic immediately recognizes Tornado, with Tails piloting and Amy in the passenger seat.

"SONIC WE'RE HERE FOR YOU BUDDY!" Tails shout to Sonic, as the plane aims its machine guns and begins firing at the badnik.

The quickened bratatata of the bullets hitting and piercing the metal of the Badnik, yet it doesn't retaliate. Eggman continues to wickedly laugh as the tension grows thicker. Sonic gets into a running stance and then launches himself at Eggman's air eggmobile. As quickly as he fired himself to the ship, a large mechanical claw with large clear disks attached to it rotated out from under the Eggmobile. And in one swift movement tightly grappled sonic in the claw, visibility strangling Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy desperately shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sonic desperately tried to wiggle his body, but the claw was strangling him tightly.

"Oh, Sonic after 27 years you let yourself get caught this easy? You didn't even put up a fight!" Eggman scolded Sonic crossing his arms.

"I haven't even presented some of my newest inventions, and I've already got you shaking and cowering."

Tails attempt to destroy the badnik were futile, it seemed the bullets were hitting but not damaging it. An attempt to fire at Eggman was blocked by the massive claw grasping Sonic. A slot revealed itself from the tank, two missile launches unfolded from the machine. The rockets propelled themselves through the air, the force making the tank and the grand shake harder. The missiles fired in the direction of Tornado, Tails desperately tried to steer Tornado out the missile's directions. Realising they were following close behind him.

"They are following us so closely! We need to try and lose them!" Tails yelled back to Amy, who was watching Sonic in fear grasping the edge of her seat.

"I have to save him! Sonic is going to die!" Amy's voice was desperate she immediately goes for her belt buckle and begins grasping at it, "If I jump out I can save him!"

"No Amy! It's too dangerous! Stay where you are!" Tails shouted cautiously, attempting to look back but also control the plane.

Sonic watched in fear as he watched his friends be closely followed by a large destructive missile, his attempts to struggle out of the claws grasp were not making any headway. He couldn't lift his legs into a spin dash, he was completely stuck. Eggman watched as Sonic struggled and laughed with a menacing facial expression.

"Sonic you've become so weak this is almost too easy, now you're having panic attacks? You've become so pathetic"

Sonic felt his face go red, he became hot with anger. He let out a loud sound of frustration as he desperately tried to get himself free. As he attempted he saw Eggman reach for a button on his power board, and dramatically slam the button with his hand. The claw's disk began to flash brightly, and surges of electricity began running through the claw, a bright flashing light enveloped Sonic. He screamed in anguish as the claw electrocuted him leaving him in searing pain. It was the most executing pain Sonic had ever felt, tears streamed down his face.

"After everything, this is what gets me?" Sonic desperately thought

"I'm so tired, I just want to see my friends" Eggman's menacing laugh filled his head, as he felt himself lose consciousness.

Tails were desperately trying to lose the missiles, but they were following so closely, Amy was shouting at the top of her lungs desperately trying to reach Sonic.

"Please, it can't end like this!" Sonics thoughts were becoming incredibly intense and his eyes began to waver, vision blurred

"Shadow please…" Sonic's last thought as his mind went completely blank, as he passes out.


	8. Infiltrating Eggman

The bullet left the barrel of the gun quicker than Shadow pulled the trigger, in between the robot's eyes sending it flying. Shadow had taken out all the robots within a mile radius, overlooking the carnage he had created. He brings up his wrist to speak into his electronic wrist gauntlet, to speak to Rouge who was crawling through one of the air vents.

"What is the status Rouge?" Shadow confidently spoke making his way out of the room, at a fast pace.

"This place seems heavily guarded, but there's no sign of Eggman anywhere. Just his minions" Rouge commanded as she continues to crawl through the vent, looking through air vents to see what's below her. "Head towards the main control room"

"Don't worry I'll get there before you even finish your sentence" Shadow smugly spoke as he began to form a running stance.

Rouge scoffed before disconnecting, Shadow sped through the lab hitting enemies left and right with his impressive spin dash. Before they could even aim, Shadow had obliterated them into metal scraps with his intense persuasion. He arrived at a large set of see-through doors, locked with an electric key. Shadow brandished his Glock G19, and in one quick movement pulled the trigger the trigger releasing the bullet. The force pushes his hand back slightly and the deafening sound of the bullet, smashing the electric keypad into pieces. The sound of shattering glass didn't affect Shadow at all, as glass covered the ground and the doors open dramatically. The glass crunches under Shadow's shoes as he walks through the doors. Arriving in the main control room. It features Eggman's large chair and control station in the middle of the room, accompanied by three large electronic screens blaring. Shadows attention is drawn to the ceiling, as one of the ceiling vents dramatically slammed open. As the confident white bat jumped out, landing in a confident stance. She turns to shadow and frowns.

"I was hoping I had the upper hand, but looks like your still here before me stud"

"You think you can ever challenge my abilities?" Shadow kept his attention to the electric screens, centering the room.

Rouge laughed as she casually put her hand in between the cleavage of her top, Shadow wasn't fazed by her crude behavior as she pulled out a USB drive from her shirt.

"Its not like this outfit has pockets"

Confidently walked to one of the screens, she inserted the USB drive into one of the ports on the control station, below the central and dominant screen. It brought up a bootup screen and started going through different code sequences in attempts to hack into Eggman's central mainframe.

"We're almost in, you would think he would update his technology" Rouge murmured as she began inputting commands on the white keyboard.

Shadow made a sound in response, more focused on loading more bullets into his gun's barrel. In case of a sudden ambush. But things seem very calm, almost too calm. The round of Rouge's typing making clicking sounds, along with quiet vrrring that could be heard coming from their screens. The was very little sound and not a strong sense of urgency. Shadow and Rouge didn't feel chased and didn't feel watched. They felt too safe.

"Something isn't right here at all" Shadow grunted

"Eggman isn't an especially intelligent man, but there were very little defenses set up. You would think after all this time, he would at least learn from his repetitive mistakes."

Rouge laughed and turned her head to answer Shadow, before a loud notification sound came from the screen. They both drew their attention to a loading symbol on the bright screen. Shadow's arms folded. A common sight greeted Shadow and Rouge, a certain large mustached scientist.

"Shadow and Rouge do any feel a sense of déjà vu?" Eggman manically laughed, he was sitting in a dark room. Face illuminated by a blaring light, from the monitor he was recording from.

Both Shadow and Rouge made a 'urgh' sound in solidarity.

"Who else has the expertise and the sheer determination, to break into my labs and my secret bases. Then a secret age skilled in martial arts and thievery. And the ultimate life form, created from one of the greatest scientists from my powerful bloodline"

The screens began showing images of familiar, and some slightly uncomfortable images. Photos of Rouge during her training days and shooting ranges with her fellow Gun member Topaz. Rouge was used to her privacy being non-existent in her line of work but was clearly surprised at these photos. Gerald and Maria Robtonik onboard the ARK, Gerald working on some of his prized inventions.

"Why would I want to be reminded of the scum that created me, he better get to the point. Instead of this pathetic excuse of stalling" Shadow snapped

"I never doubted you incredible Sonic Team members, able to overthrow my security defenses and to defeat my minions. Your determined to defeat him, there's no dying that. Your afraid of my abilities" Eggman's voice became more menacing, his expression was hostile.

"But you do not understand, how much I despise the blue hedgehog. How much pain I want to cause him, how I want to rip his limbs apart and watch him wry in agony. Nothing can compare to my desire for ending is a miserable excuse of a life. At this point your all meaningless to me, I only have on real target"

Rouge's mouth was slightly agape, turning her attention to Shadow who was still confidently stood with his arms crossed. Expression sullen, his right eye was twitching slightly.

"You came all this way here, of course, you would. Looking for answers, thinking I would be stupid enough to leave my plans lying around for you. You must be fucking stupid, to think a man of my intelligence and years of experience would make things so easy for you. There is only one thing I will tell you, about my plans with your team. Mobius and this planet." With every word Eggman's tone became more sadistic, his expression taunting Rouge and Shadow. He had pushed his face closer to the screen, working himself up with every word. He pulled up his clenched knuckle, dirtied with blood. Tufts of cobalt blue fur in between his knuckles.

"Your bodies will litter the street, starting with that blue little shit. And now you" Eggman's provoking voice became horrific laughter, slamming his fist onto his keyboard. Stopping the recorded message.

The blue bloodied fur pierced Shadow's eyes, his blood was boiling, and he was gritting he teeth. His vision was blurred, but his aggression was interrupted. As soon as the message ended, hidden panels opened in the corners of the ceiling. Revealing large gas cannister, which started violently hissing gas. The air vents became blocked, they were trapped. Which began to choke Rouge and Shadow. The room began to fill with the lime coloured gas, its strong bleach odour made their eyes water and burn. Rouge was desperately looking around the room, barely standing trying to cover her mouth from the toxic fumes. But her attention was drawn to Shadow, who had his feet firmly planted in the ground. He was red with anger; the gas was barely affecting him. He was too consumed with thoughts of Sonic, to be concerned about his possible death.

"SHADOW SNAP OUT OF IT!" Rouge was desperately pleading with Shadow, for their lives for him to return to reality.

Shadows teeth were gritting so hard, threatening to crunch under the pressure. His eyes were glowing with anger, his pupils sharp. He clenched his fists so hard, his anger manifested itself. As everything went white, and he screamed through his teeth.

"CHAOS CONTROL"

Rouge's hand desperately dug into the ground, Shadow half clinging onto her back. But she couldn't manage the exasperating weight, crushing her back. She pushed Shadow off her back, he fell right beside her. Catching her breath, her eyes wandered over Shadow. After using her chaos control, he had so much of his energy drained from his body. The strength of the attack ripped the walls apart and freed the two. Allowing the two to quickly escape the situation, Shadow's state had worsened, and he passed out. Rouge had managed to drag his body a safe enough distance, to call for a backup helicopter to get them out. They just had to wait it out, but Rouge worried about Shadows condition. Kept checking his vitals, until the sounds of air violently spinning through the helicopter's propellers brought safety to them.

"Shadow?" a gentle voice spoke, Shadow felt his eyes slightly flicker.

He felt a presence beside him, but his body felt numb. Everything seemed quiet.

"My dear brother Shadow remember to cherish everything you have. Before its gone" the soothing sound of this person's voice enveloped Shadow.

He tried to open his eyes to focus, but there was a bright light blocking his eyesight. He tried to speak, but he couldn't move. Nothing he did matter, he was frozen in place.

"Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog" The gentle voice whispered before the warming presence quickly left Shadows side.

He felt the pain slowly coming back to his body, his muscles come back to life as he begins to move his fingers. He desperately tried to open his eyes, he felt his body come back to life as he tried to move. He wanted the comforting presence back, the familiar voice which brings him joy. He blinked several times, and his eyesight became clear. Making sense of his surroundings, he realized he was in a first aid room at GUN. He had a drip attached to his body, the room was dull, and no one was with him. He lifted his hand to his face, flexing his fingers he felt slightly tired. But wasn't seriously injured, he tried to make sense of his hazy dream.

"Maria…" He thought to himself.

"I haven't thought about you for a while, I got so lost in my internal conflict. I almost lost control"

As he was trying to bring himself back to reality and remember everything that happened on his mission. He was brought out of deep thought, by hearing the door being pushed open by Topaz.

"Hello, Shadow the Hedgehog, I'm glad to see you're doing well" She stood by his bed, arms folded behind her back. She stood with an air of authority to her and was wearing her neatly pressed GUN uniform.

"I am fine Agent Topaz, thank you for your hospitality. What is the status of the situation?"

Topaz updated Shadow on the current situation, as he unhooked himself from the drip. He had been transported from Eggman's base, back to the GUN base deep in the city. Rouge was fine, she slightly dehydrated but she made a quick comeback per usual. He was informed of Eggman's recent attack on the Sonic Team, his capturing of Sonic the Hedgehog and his recent disappearance from the scene. Any known labs of his were all Red Herrings, filled with traps and similar gas chambers to trap and kill agents. The Sonic Team had been updated of Shadow and Rouge's condition and were informed of their comeback later in the day if their condition permits. Shadow was listening intently to Topaz give her professional report but couldn't help thinking of Sonic. He didn't want to fall for Eggman's tricks, but the way he spat his words like venom. Along with the bloody tufts of fur, Shadow felt almost sick thinking about it. Thinking of Sonic being physically hurt, by a horrific disgrace of a man he used to respect. Knowing what horrible things humans are capable of, he tried not to put them in the same group. But deep down he thought of them all the same, they destroyed everything he once loved and didn't deserve a chance of survival.


	9. Forever Family

Sonic was laying against the cold ground, his body felt almost completely stiff. He was numb and hazy, barely opening his eyes he was greeted with an unfamiliar sight. He was in a small square prison, with window walls so he was out in the open. Big grey bridges leading up to his prison, he was completely alone. Everything felt dull and barren, only his tired groans and heavy breaths filling the air. As he tried to stretch his body, he was met with a searing pain from his neck. Desperately trying to hold his hand over it, but it barely helped as he felt his eyes water slightly. Eyes wondering over his glass prison, the reflection of a broken and dirtied blue hedgehog met his glance. A large tuft of fur was missing from his neck, it was bloodied, and a large insertion and stick had been sewn in place. Sonic was in hysterics, he was in serious pain and confided to a cell. In desperation he was trying to remember previous events, what led up to this? But he couldn't remember a single thing. All that he knew at this point, was pain. His watery eyes began to fill with tears, as he mumbled quietly trying to desperately find his bearings. The sound of large automatic doors opening on one of the bridges, brought him out of his. He swung his head up, wiping his face to appear confident. Attempting to stand up his body was barely keeping itself up, but his visitor appreciated his determination.

"Hello Sonic, enjoying your new home? Don't worry it won't be for long, though it will feel like it"

Eggman's tall stature coming into Sonic's view, his voice boomed echoing in the barren room.

"What have you done!" Sonic hissed at Eggman, but he smirked at this attempt of aggressive behavior.

"What I have done? I won! I have finally got my hands on you, looking at you makes me sick! You have stood in my way for too long Sonic, and you just couldn't keep up. I knew eventually I could break you down"

Sonic was grunting as he tried to stand, but he fell under the pain spreading through his body. Eggman laughed at Sonic's depressing attempt to get up.

"You know the Sonic Team will win! We always come through, they will come to save me!" Sonic's eyes followed Eggman as he began to pace around his prison, to launch his threats.

"Oh Yes of course, and my lab and robots will be destroyed, and you will win. Right? Well as lovely as that sounds, you've escaped for the last time you dirty rat!" Eggman suddenly launched his body right to the wall Sonic was closest too, pressing his hands and face closer to the window./p

Sonic flinched in response, Eggman noticed his bloodied glove putting pressure on his wound. The corners of his mouth perked up, he made such a despicable grin Sonic couldn't help me widen his eyes in fear.

"Its my newest invention, I would say its one of my best" he teased Sonic

Sonic felt his emotions bubble inside of him, he almost felt like throwing up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Sonic roared

Eggman stood back but he stayed tall and confident, not even a slight reaction to Sonic's outburst.

"Deep in the muscle tissue somewhere in your body, a tracker has implanted its self-inside you. I may have made the incision into your neck, but it has crawled through your entire body to find the perfect spot to implant its self. If you leave this lab, it will paralyze you from the inside out. Attempting to take it out will be fatal, even I don't know where the tracker is! Even if your pathetic friends someone get here, your friends will be the death of you." With every word Eggman's eyes widened, and his menacing grin became sharper and more monstrous.

Sonic sat in silence, he didn't know how to comprehend what eh had just been told. His entire body began to shiver, he desperately traced his stitches with his hand. But he winced at the pain, his mind became flooded with drastic scenarios, but he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't think. He just reacted. He shouted in anguish his fingers curled into a fist, with whatever energy he had left. Began to pound on the wall, in front of Eggman. He saw red, he felt numb as he smashed his fists against the glass. Releasing all his internal anger on Eggman, but it was no use. The wall took all the impact, not even a scratch or a crack on its surfaced. Eggman continued to stand with his arms behind his back, watching this animalistic display.

"Now excuse me, I have duties to get along with. Feel free to wear yourself out, Sonic" Eggman's words cut deep inside Sonic.

He turned around and began to walk out the room. Sonic did not let this stop him, he continued to pound on the walls. Tears flooding his eyes, as he cried in anguish. But it was no use, he was alone once again.

Amy was resting her hands on the war table, it had a electronic map of Mobius and could switch between countries. She was deep in thought, putting down place holders to see which of Eggman's maps had be investigated. But everything single on they knew of was abandoned, and his current wear bouts was unknown. He had hidden his tracks well, with her was Knuckles and Shadow. They were all silent in the Sonic HQ, the room had a serious aura. Which was stronger with Shadows presence, they all wanted Sonic back. But Shadow seemed tenser and more intense than usual, Amy turned her attention to Shadow slightly. He was barely blinked, as he went through radio frequencies in the area.

"Shadow" Amy spoke softly

But Shadow didn't hear a word she said, he was deep in thought. Knuckles, who was on the other side of the table. Tried to get his attention, he leaned over slightly and called his name.

"Shadow we are talking to you" Knuckles spoke commanded

Shadow was pulled out of his deep though, his blank face turned into one of frustration. He furrowed his brows, and his eyes became hooded.

"What do you want" Shadow snapped in their general direction, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Shadow I'm sorry, you looked worried. I just wanted to tell you, everything is going to be ok. We will find him" Amy attempted to console Shadow

"We have better luck at completing our mission if it wasn't for your pathetic attempt at distracting me, get back to work!" His voice was very aggressive, almost snarling.

Amy was taken aback, her eyes widened, and her mouth was slightly agape. Knuckles noticed how visibly upset Amy was.

"Shadow apologise right now! We are a team we can't turn on each other, she was trying to help!" He shouted.

Shadow snapped his head up, and stared Knuckles straight in the face. He slammed his fists against the table, Amy gasps and stepped back.

"I don't need your help! We are barely a team, I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you fools. I am going to find him! I wont waste my time or energy on anything but finding Sonic!" Shadow snarled at the two of them, leaning over the table aggressively.

Both Knuckles and Amy stood back, visibly frightened at this sudden display of aggression.

"Shadow please, I'm sorry I just wanted to help we all want to find him. I can barely sleep, I'm so scared" Amy eyes began to water, she made a bad attempt at wiping her tears.

Knuckles stood closer to Amy, rubbed her back trying to soothe her. He looked up at Shadow, trying to keep calm and try to diffuse the situation./p

"Shadow, we are all worried. We may have different ways of dealing with the stress. But we will crush Eggman, we understand how you feel" Knuckles spoke calmly.

Shadow very slowly came out of his aggressive stance, he began to unfurrow his brow and release his fists. For a moment he seemed calmed, clearly having a mental battle with himself. He suddenly went back into a very aggressive and violent stance, once again slamming his fists on the table.

"You don't understand, you will never understand how I feel. He's all I have, I am going to find him. I will crush Eggman's pathetic skull in my hands. Hurt everyone who got in my way, I need to be there with him" Shadows voice filled the room, Amy continued to cry as knuckles held her.

"Shadow turned around and began to leave the room.

"Shadow wait! Why are you acting like this? You usually don't give a shit about Sonic what changed!" Knuckles rebuked Shadow.

Shadow stood in the door way for a moment, turned around slowly. He pulled a very strange expression, no had ever seen him pull. Words couldn't describe it, but his voice sounded very determined. As he spoke.

"He became my family…"

He turned and left the room, Knuckles held Amy while swearing under his breath. Their mission now one person short, Knuckles hoped Shadow would at least make progress. Even if he had to be completely alone to do so. But Shadow's final words lingered in his head, he was glad Shadow had finally been open with them. Knuckles and Amy felt they had gotten closer to Shadow, in a strange way but they would need time to recover from the altercation.


	10. The Commander

Topaz sat her desk, typing away at her Mac. The smell of coffee lingered in the air, filling her cluttered office space. The room had very little furniture, it had her wooden desk and book case filled with files and various awards from the police force. She didn't mind, often too focused in her work to notice her disastrous surroundings. Chatter from the other offices filled the air, due to the very thin walls she shared. The aura of concentration was broken, by her office door slamming open. She let out a yelp slammed on her keyboard by accident. She turned to the impostor, with a very flustered look.

"Hey babe did you miss me?" Rouge announced to the room.

As soon as their eyes met, her flustered face turned into one of exasperation.

"What did I say about barging in my office? You should be glad my superintendent isn't here" Topaz leaned her elbow on her desk, face rested comfortably in her hand.

Rouge smirked, hand on hip. She casually looked around the room, then shrugged at the lack of authority. Rouge was wearing her regular attire but was holding a manila folder in her other hand. Walking up to Topaz, she plopped the file on her keyboard. The clack sound it made against the keyboard, was very satisfying. Especially with what came out of Rouges mouth after, leaning into Topaz. Her human companion became a little shy, face slightly flush.

"I found Sonic" Rouge confidently spoke

Topaz was so bewildered, as she usually was by Rouges behavior. But she put her hands on the side of her face and try to figure everything out. Then it clicked. She pushes her chair out from under her, Rouge jumped back and slightly hovered. At the sudden movement, Topaz stood tall.

"YOU FOUND SONIC" she practically yelped.

Grabbing the folder, she started to pull out papers, quickly scanning them for information. While Rouge studied her energetic actions.

"OK your reaction, cute, but how about I just tell you?" Rouge chuckled while getting closer to Topaz, she pulled one of the papers out.

Passing to Topaz and letting her read it, her clear blue eyes widened as she carefully read every word. She turned her head to Rouge, who had hopped onto her desk and was sitting comfortably.

"How?" her voice came out slightly dry, on her face she was clearly struggling to accept this new information.

Rouge crossed her leg, elbow on her knee and her chin comfortably in her hand. Topaz was having trouble reading her, Rouge wasn't the easiest person to pick apart. Rouge noticed Topaz and sighed.

"I'll tell you everything, but you won't like it" Rouge began to recall her recent discovery.

After Shadow and Rouge's recent expedition into Eggman's lair, Rouge started to feel that something was up. Eggman seemed to know too much about Shields plans, but G.U.N didn't seem to be as worried and concerned as they should be. As a multi-million-dollar government agency set to protect the city and the world, having one of their main defenses Sonic being incarcerated. The Sonic Team are doing most of the research, Rouge couldn't help but think. Have they given up recusing Sonic? Sitting in the medical bay, as a nurse takes a blood sample from her. The plain white room, along with the pain of the last mission as making her nauseous. The nurse takes a couple of vials and begins to start a new test. Exasperated Rouge looked around the room, feeling very fidgety.

"OK Ms Rouge your blood and your lungs look fine, now we need to move onto the fourth test…" The nurse began to speak calmly but was interrupted, by Rouges frustrated tone.

"OK look Ms you seem lovely, but I think if my lungs are fine, I'm good. I have stuff to do!"

The nurse looked at Rouge, staring into her blue eyes she pulled a smile. But Rouge felt knots in her stomach, it didn't feel sincere.

"Oh yes, the hedgehog I remember" she teased Rouge, but it made her very uncomfortable.

The nurse was preparing a syringe, injecting a light liquid into it. Rouge watched the syringe slowly become full of this mystery substance. The nurse started to wipe Rouge's arm with alcohol rub, but Rouge pulled her arm away.

"Not even going to tell what this test is about? I need to leave" pulling her arm from the Nurse's grasp, the nurse was trying to hold on, but Rouge was stronger.

Rouge jumped off the examining table and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. Several G.U.N agents jumping out of their skin in the hallway, as Rouge makes her way through them. Walking hastily, she came to the Commanders office, guarded by a G.U.N officer and hi reception at her desk. The younger blonde woman stood up as Rouge stormed into the room, making her way for the door.

"Ms Rouge you do not have an appointment! You cannot just turn up as you please!" Frantically trying to get through to Rouge, as the officer stood by his gun ready and aimed.

Two tall humans stood in front of the door, one heavily armed. But no match for Rouges. Stopping in place and pulling one of the most faked 'I give up expressions. Trying not to smile, she held her hands up almost in a comical way. As a sign of compliance.

"OK guys you got me, I really should call next time huh?" Rouge chuckled and turned around, she took a step forward before swiftly turning her body, leg thrust in the air round house kicking the guard. Knocking him to the ground, and the gun falling to the ground. The receptionist cowered and rushed to the guard, forgetting her job for a moment. Rouge confidently strutted to the door, hand tightly on the door knob.

"You could have gotten us killed! My gun was aimed to take you out!" The guard staggering to get up, with the receptionist fawning over them in worry.

"Oh, don't be such a baby" Rouge chuckled unlocking the door, the lock clicking loudly as the opened the door.

The room was quite bright, at the end of the room was a wall completely covered in windows. A large and dominating desk in front, with a large leather chair and the Commander. He sat with proper posture, facing the door directly. Wearing his powerful military suit, his deep green eyes full of rage at being interrupted. Rouge shut the door behind her and walked over to his desk, casually pulled out one of the immaculate leather chairs and sat herself down comfortably. One arm behind the chair and her leg crossed. His brows furrowed, tightened his fists as he sat down. Trying to hold himself together, a large vein popping on his forehead.

"Just because your one of our best agents, does not mean to can come and go as you please. Rouge"

Rouge's overall presence didn't change at all, she was still as comfortable as before.

"Well Commander I'm not here to ask about the Christmas party, still waiting for my email off that beautiful receptionist of yours. What's her name? Diana something?"

This snarky comment clearly got to the Commanders head, he was having trouble looking at the bat without getting a headache. Rouge changed her tone.

"I know your up to something, and G.U.N isn't looking for Sonic. I want to know what is happening, I will not leave this room until you tell me" She was direct, strong and calm. She didn't care about the Commanders position, she wanted answers.

He looked at her, suddenly his posture became a lot less tense. Laying his hands flat on the desk, his entire demeanor completely changed.

"Well aren't you a good little detective, Rouge how this organisation runs are none of your concern. Your job is to follow commands, don't like it? Leave. All this because a nurse wanted to check your vitals?"

"You seem defensive Commander, it took a month to prove that Eggman has a new base. Seems slow to me, doesn't take more than a day to fire a missile against another country? Tell me how that's protecting the nation?"

Getting up from his chair, he turned to face the window behind him. Watching Mobius go by, office buildings filled with hard workers vs the daily grind. Cars filled the roads and civilians went along with their days, Rouge sat patiently in her chair. Watching the Commander take his sweet time, then he finally spoke looking at her in the reflection of the window.

"All you need to know is Mobius is going to be safe, we are finally taking in our hands and not depending on the Sonic Team. Humans can protect their own just fine"

Rouge thought for a moment, trying to take in everything he just said. When Diana came through the door, a man standing behind her barely out of sight.

"Sir Mr Walter Robotnik is here to see you"

Rouge stood from her chair.

"Robotnik? What are you hiding?" Rouge demanded, the Commander turned with his arms confidently folded behind his back.

"Thank you, Diana, now see that Ms Rouge is escorted out"

Rouge turned to the doorway, Diana in the corner of her eye attempting to escort Rouge out. But she had her eyes fixated on this stranger. He was tall with peach colored skin and covered in freckles, he seemed to be in his 30's with mahogany hair smartly combed back. Dressed in a smart suit, he had locked his brown eyes on Rouge. His face was unnerving, Rouge left the room but kept her eyes on this suspicious man. As she was hastily pushed out the room, Diana promptly locked Rouge out, she was left with more questions than answers. Rouge stood outside, so close to understanding. She felt frustrated, feeling the urge the punch the door. Tensing up, she looked around trying to find something useful in the reception. A stack of folders caught her attention on Diana's desk, after making sure no one was around she carefully began to pick them apart. Before finding the one she needed, written messily on the bottom in black pen.

"G.U.N + Robotnik INC 10-year plan"


	11. Operation save Sonic

Everything happened so quickly, Rouge had caught Topaz up on her findings. Presenting the information to the Sonic Team, there was a variety of reactions. Disgust, anger and confusion from the members. Trying to understand why the city, would go against their beloved team and Sonic. After everything they had done for them, and what this meant for Sonic. Knowing they didn't care about his livelihood. After several long nights, with pots of coffee constantly brewing. After everything, they finally had a lead. It was small, it was easy to mistake. But they believed, they had found Sonic's location. Loading up the Tornado, Amy was packing bags into the small cargo hold. Some supplies to help them on their trip, Tails stood by lost in thought. Until Knuckles half hazardless thrusted his hand onto Tail's shoulder, Tail's jumped out of his skin.

"It's ok Tails, we are going to find him, and bring justice to our team!" Knuckles voice was strong and confident, like the voice of a leader, but it didn't calm Tail's nerves.

"I know Knuckles, but I'm scared, for Sonic, I'm scared for all of us! I just want things to be how they used to, I childish but I just want everyone to be happy" Tail's voice trails off as he looks off into the distance of the landing strip.

Amy hearing this conversation, turns around and pulls a pained smile. Trying her best to hold it together.

"Tails I promise you, we will return with Sonic, and we will be a family again. We will have Christmas like everyone else, and we will wear our ugly sweaters" Amy attempted to sound cheerful brought a small laugh out of Tails, who then rubbed his eyes.

The three of them said their goodbyes to Topaz and Rouge, who were making their own way there. They loaded themselves onto the place and hit the sky with a plan to get Sonic back. Topaz and Rouge rushed off the site on Topaz's motorbike, before GUN appeared on the scene. They had discovered the Sonic Team's latest discovery and were keen to remove them entirely from the situation.

Eggman sat upright in his chair, eyes glued to a large electronic screen. Listening intently to his video call with the Commander, Orbot and Cubot close to his sides. The Commander's voice was deep, but he spoke very clearly, detailing the next steps in their plan. For their merging of companies.

"So, we have come to our terms, you will become the head of scientific discoveries and lead scientist for the country. We are in the process of removing the Sonic Team, and you will be given enough money to live out your life in total luxury"

The corners of Eggman's mouth pointed into an aggressive smile, eyes gleaming.

"And I will sign a waver to never attack the city of Mobius ever again, and work to protect and aid the country where necessary. And surrender some of my weapons to the military, seems like a pretty sweet deal to me" Eggman began to chuckle, thinking of all the possibilities for his wealth and new-found fame.

"I'm glad we came to a deal, now excuse me, I need to exterminate those rats"

The Commander signed off abruptly, Eggman continued to snicker to himself, totally full of himself. His robot minions brought themselves into front of him, bowing slightly as they address him.

"Sir its feels like you're giving a lot more than your getting in this deal" Cubot spoke nervously, Eggman's pupils getting smaller as he locked on to his robot servant.

"SHUT UP YOU MORON! You think I haven't thought of that, I am going to get more out of this than anyone could ever know. I won't bore you with the details, you wouldn't get such a devilish plan" Face inches from the Robot, who cowered as the large scientist roared and practically spat in his face.

Interrupted by the sound of the automatic doors opening behind him, he stood shoving the robots out of his way to face the doors. He sent the small cowardly robots flying as they hit the ground, the sound of metal scraping the floor. But Eggman didn't even notice, as he was more focused on his guest. The 6ft smartly dressed man, with mahogany hair and a striking resemblance to the mad scientist.

"WALTER! My brother you finally chose to be on time" he teased his younger brother, playfully shoving him in the shoulder.

Walter winced slightly, looking disgusted at his shoulder, he wiped off his shoulder as if his brother's attempt at brotherly love ruined his coat. He turned up his nose slightly at his brother.

"Ivo, it's been awhile, I'm glad to see we could come together in this endeavour" His voice was prim and proper, he spoke very elegantly.

"Of course, I'm glad we can come together and profit, really make our family name the true gods of this forsaken planet!" Convincing Walter of the evil deed they were commencing.

The two began to walk through the lab, it was a blinding white with large hallways followed with large rooms with scientific inventions and devices. Eggman brought his younger brother to a long corridor. A somewhat dominant door at the end of it, it had a presence all its own. As the two stood still, staring at the door, it felt like it was almost pulsating towards them.

"He's right in here my brother, the bane of my existence, the first of the Sonic Team to fall under our regime. If I know how you felt about it, I would have contacted you sooner" Eggman spoke softly with a menacing tone, looking at Walter from his prereferral vision.

He couldn't help but notice the beads of sweat on his brother's face, he was starting to get slightly flushed. Eggman felt nerved as he noticed how uncomfortable his brother was, but he didn't understand the truth, but he would. As the doors slowly opened in front of them. They were met with a narrow bridge, a large hallow room with an ender abyss below them. But in the centre, was Sonic in his prison. Glass tomb presenting an almost lifeless blue hedgehog, who didn't react to the sound of footprints slowly caving in. As Sonic came more into view, Walter quickened his steps to and pressed himself desperately against the glass. His pupils dilating as the thing of his desire filled his mind, Sonic pulled himself with what little strength he had. Shivering at the presence of the cruel man, studying Sonic carefully thousands of possibilities going through his mind.

"It's the fastest thing alive, in the flesh just like you requested. To celebrate us coming together in a union of pure evil and domination, I gave you what you desired most" Eggman stood behind Walter, hand resting gently on his back.

Walter slowly turned his head towards Eggman, presenting his true disgusting self to his brother. His face was red, sweat dripping down his brow. Hand's becoming clammy and his pupils large, has if he had been given the toy he always wanted as a child.

"I stood by and tried not to get involved, but he really is a scientific marvel, and now he's mine!" His voice sounded so greedy and slightly mumbled, as if he was beginning to drool.

Eggman patted his brothers back, moving his brother out of his way. Placing his palm on the wall of the prison, a glowing ring appeared around his hands. Registering his hand print, the wall suddenly lifted from the ground. Sliding above the cube, it provided them access to Sonic. The only thing that was between Sonic and his captors, had been removed. If he hasn't been so physically drained from torture, he could have made his successful extent. But he didn't, because his was physically broken, and it was going to get a lot worse. Walter suddenly realised what was happening, forcefully shoving his older brother out the way. Eggman stumbled clumsily and reacted angrily

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Eggman's bark didn't register in Walter's mind, he was preoccupied.

He quickly placed himself on his knees, next to Sonic's side. Sonic desperately tried to lift himself with his elbows.

"This is my chance! I need to take it!" His inner voice groaned, but his attempt was futile.

Walter carefully placed his hand at the side of Sonic's neck, tracing the tracker's implantation spot. Gentle sketching its outline with his finger, Sonic shivered at the sensitive touch. He slowly brought his clammy hand to Sonic's lowered ear, feeling the small tufts of hair sticking up at the top of his ears.

"Amazing, an amazing specimen of science, I stayed so far away as to not distract myself from my studies. But I deserve this, I deserve to be able to examine you finally" Walter leaning into Sonic's ear as he spoke, Sonic gritted his teeth so aggressively they could almost chip.

He ran his hand slowly from his head, so the midpoint of his back. A sudden tone in the air changed, as he clenched his fist into Sonic's fur. Lifting his from his back, as Walter came to his feet. Eggman laughed as the pathetic display, Sonic hanging from Walter's hand like a lifeless puppet. Sonic winced at the pain, his fur ripping in Walter's fist. Sonic groaned.

"What's that my specimen? Are you trying to worsen your condition by speaking? Please don't tie your self more, I can't test on you if you're unconscious" he was almost mocking Sonic with his words, shaking Sonic slightly, the two powerful figures were laughing in Sonic's presence.

Tears started to stream from Sonic's face, but this only fuelled them.

"Brother, I must leave I have business to attend to. I'll leave you with your toy" Eggman sounded so happy as he talked with his brother, before he turned to leave the room, he leaned into Walter's ear. But it was close enough in earshot, that Sonic could hear those fateful words.

"Now really give him something to cry about" Walter's smiled as Eggman sneered, his footsteps could be heard loudly echoing the room as he left.

Ass the door shut, Walter weakened his grasp, allowing Sonic to smack against the floor. He stepped on Sonic, pressing with light force on his stomach to keep him down.

"Listen to me Sonic, as long as you do what I say, you won't feel as much pain" His futile attempt to sound caring didn't trick Sonic, the blue hedgehog was watching his actions desperately while trying to breath.

Walter's hand went from his tie, slowly pulling to make it loser and himself more comfortable. Then traced his hand down his stomach, to the opening of his trousers. Sonic began to mentally prepare himself, attempting to hold his tears. As he heard the charring sound of his fly zipping down.

Shadow's knuckles were bruised and bloody, as he punched the wall leaving a small crack. He didn't wince at the pain, as for him it was nothing but a mere scratch to him. He had traced a radio signal, to a large mountain in the east of Mobius. He had a strong feeling that he couldn't shake, it gave him violent shivers. His mind was racing.

"Sonic, I know you're there, I don't know how, but I know your there" He felt desperate, he couldn't clear his head.

Knuckles again bruised, as she tried to smash the rock structure again. His anger erupted in a very angry groan, his fists tensed, and he tried to pull himself together. But it was too late, he screamed it from his lungs.

"CHAOS CONTROL"

Shadow and the Sonic Team were homing in on Sonic's location. Unaware of Eggman's preparations, large missile launchers revealed them selves on the sides of the mountain. As the homed in on the Tornado, as it entered the air space. Tails gripped the wheel and slide it to the right to chase out of the missiles following him. Amy attempted to shout over the loud missiles.

"GUY'S I'VE CONNECTED TO SHADOW HE'S IN THE BASE" Amy's voice didn't even register in Tail's mind, as he desperately tried to fly the plane out of harms way.

Knuckles rummaged in his seat, swearing as he tried to find his parachute, but the Tornados harsh turns escaping death was making it hard. He punched his seatbelt dramatically, Amy snapped her head around. To see Knuckles, preparing himself to jump out of the plane.

"KNUCKLES YOU NEED A PARACHUTE YOU WILL DIE!" Amy shouted desperately, trying to figure out everything that was happening, but it was too much to comprehend.

Knuckles blatantly ignored Amy, as he heroically divided from the plane. Tails and Amy screaming as they saw Knuckles dive to his presumed death. The entire scene was chaotic, Shadow was the only one who had infiltrated Eggman's base. Topaz and Rouge were attempting to find another way in, while Knuckles preassembly fell to his death. But naturally emerged unharmed from the fall, swimming towards the mountain. He was just so sick of all the waiting, he believed he could there faster by himself.

Eggman watched from his lair, carefully pressing buttons and choosing security options, he wasn't scared at all this infiltration. He watched as Shadow dashed through robots, making perfect bullet holes in robot's head with his gun. He stood as a group of twenty robots surrounded him, he slammed his magazine into his gun. Using his hover skate's, he spun around incredibly fast, knocking the robots down and shooting those who attempted to get him. His fur was dirtied from the rubble he had created from his chaos control, left and right robots were coming at him coming for his life. But he didn't care.

"Get out of my way you pathetic creatures!" Shadow's words spat at them like venom.

Eggman had clearly improved his security, there was more of it, and this lab was very large. It had lots of dead ends, long corridors and red herrings. Shadow tried to navigate around it, but even he was having trouble. He was getting frustrated, angrier and impatient with each passing moment.

"SONIC" Shadow called out Sonic's name desperately, hoping he was hear his pleas.

Shadow clutched his chest, it felt very tight and uncomfortable. He was out of breath, finding it harder with each small breath. He was suffering. But he couldn't stop. He pressed his back up against a wall and looked around for any obvious signs of security cameras while catching his breath. The whole corridor was white, and it seemed so finely and neatly crafted. It didn't feel like a real room, it seemed seamless there was barely any controls and no obvious security cameras. It had gotten quiet for a moment, everything seemed so still. Until Shadow began to hear a very faint sound, the vrrrring of a robot's wheels slowly coming closer. He brought his gun up to his chest and prepared his finger on the trigger. Ready to pounce. The sound slowly got louder and louder, Shadow was fully prepared for whatever it had in store for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something small and red. He threw himself around the wall and held the gun up to shoot.

"AH DON'T SHOOT PLEASE!" The robotic voice that came out seemed strangely emotional, it threw it hands up.

For a moment Shadow swore he recognised the piece of metal.

"You're his right-hand man, aren't you? Now tell me why I shouldn't blow your brains out, here and now, end your pathetic existence" The small robot cowered at his response.

"Ye-ye-yes I am but I don't want any part of this! I just wanted to stay in Hawaii, this whole thing is so fucked up. Look I'll take you to Eggman you can end this!"

Shadow kept his stare at the pathetic robot, his eye was twitching slightly. Keeping an aggressive stance, he kept his guard up.

"Eggman doesn't deserve my time, take me to Sonic, or I swear to god I will rip out every single wire in that metal scrap of a body of yours" Shadow leered at Orbot.

Orbot hesitated for a moment, still cowering he made a following gesture with his hand. Leading Shadow through the lab, Shadow taking out his fellow robot brethren as they ventured through the lab. Orbot was mortified, eventually they had made it to a particularly large door. It was grey and brought a bit of colour to the environment, but there was something menacing about it. But what was worse, Shadow could hear a distinct mumbled voice coming from it. For a moment, he realised that he and Sonic were going to be in the same room after so long. But things would never be the same, a new kind of anger started to burn through Shadow's heart. As he leaned forward, grabbing the door handle like his life depended on it. Throwing the door open.


	12. Sonic Team VS Eggman part 1

Walter snapped his head around, to face his sudden guest. Shadow had to witness, a sweaty disgusting, human man trying to hold down Sonic by the wrists. As he made desperate attempts to kick him off, screaming in Walter's face. Shadow stood stiff, physically unable to move and remove his eyes glued to horrific scene in front of him. Orbot cowered behind Shadow, he was physically able to feel the aggressive heat of rage coming from Shadow.

He screamed in anguish, the jarring voice filled the entire room. It loomed over everyone.

When Sonic heard Shadow's voice, he gasped out of surprise, he felt his body fill with energy. Realizing that Shadow had come to help him, he felt his eyes water has he realized his hell was over. He would be free, and it was because of Shadow of all people. His savior.

"SHADOW!" Desperately shouting, struggling harder than before, Walter was having a difficult time keeping the Blue hedgehog down.

Sonic's voice filled every corner of Shadow's mind, he felt his rage manifest into searing pain, as he produced a chaos orb in his palms. He let his rage decide for him, he didn't have time to really think through this choice. In a moment, he had bolted behind Walter. Slamming the destructive chaos blast directly on top of Walter, the blast swallowing up the three of them up. Sonic screamed in immense pain, but Shadow couldn't hear him, in the moment he was focusing on Walter's pleas as his skin burns like acid. As the clouds of smoke slowly dispersed, the sound of Sonic's pained cries brought Shadow back to reality. In a moment, he suddenly realized what he had done. The pain began to sink in, he tried to find Sonic in the destroyed environment he had created. He ignored Walter, as he lay lifelessly on the floor, fragments of his skin and muscle splattered around him. Sonic's fur was bloodied, he had tufts of fur burnt from the impact. He was heavily bruised, barely breathing. Shadow threw himself by Sonic's side, for once in his life, he felt overwhelmed by the chaos around him.

"Sonic what have I done to you! I only meant to protect you" Shadow quietly murmured to Sonic, beginning to grit his teeth, trying to hold back his strong emotions.

Small tears began to leave his eyes, Shadow's hands shook as he held it near Sonic's neck. Feeling for any sign of a pulse, it was very feint, it gave Shadow little hope, but he was still scared for Sonic's life.

"I should have been here sooner, I left you alone with humans! They can never be trusted they are the scum of this world, what they did to you!"

Shadow buried his head under Sonic's chin, partly to listen for his heart beat, partly to feel some sort of comfort as his guilt soared. Sonic continued to breathe, very slowly, trying so hard to keep himself awake. But his body felt stiff and lifeless, his vision was blurry, he couldn't hold on for much longer. After everything he had suffered, his body was finally giving in. As this entire scene unfolded, Shadow worried for Sonic's life, Walter's body laying on the floor, fragments of burnt skin and blood. Orbot had watched the entire thing, he had somehow survived the blast possibly being furthest away from it. His wheel's treading through some of the blood, leaving a trail as he slowly made his way to Shadow.

"I know some information that will help save him…" The small red robot muttered, these words made Shadow's black ears perk up. Lifting himself up, back to the robot , he attempted to form some sort of composure. Before facing the robot, standing over it with power and domination.

"You better start speaking up, before I end you" his voice had a pessimistic tone, he sounded almost hopeless.

Orbot taught Shadow about the tracker, explaining its serious risk to Sonic's livelihood. Especially as he cannot leave the mountain base, he wouldn't be able to recover he would die. Unless the tracker was removed, Sonic would not leave Eggman's base. They didn't have much time, Eggman's plan was still in affect saving Sonic was only step one. But Sonic was Shadow's priority, and the only thing that really mattered to him in that moment.

"I can't hurt him anymore than I already have, we need some sort of X-ray to locate the tracker, I demand you take me to one!" Shadow's words had a strong sense of urgency and put Orbot on edge.

Kneeling by his side, Shadow gently picked up Sonic in his arms. Lifting his almost rag-doll body, he hoisted him over his shoulder and followed Orbot closely out of the room.

The Tornado made a hasty landing, it was very rough and bumpy startling Amy and Tails. Amy threw herself out the plane, trying to steady herself after her feet landed on the gritty dirt. She pulled her hammer out of the cargo bay, while trying to look around for any possible robots. Tails jumped out, he had landed the Tornado on the bottom of the mountain, on a long beach with a small jungle. The whole team had been split up, they were having trouble getting in contact with Shadow and Rouge. They explored the beach, trying to find a way into the base. While not being detected. Amy and Tails walked a couple miles from the beach, trying to get a bearing of their surroundings. Tails found a small stream of rock pools, leading to a small cave. As the two of them approached the cave, they began to hear distant and quick footsteps behind them. Not even taking a moment, to face the possible attackers, Tails grabbed Amy's hand and sprinted towards the cave. Their shoes slipping on the wet rocks, and water splashed back at them. Tails had managed to drag Amy quite far into the cave, and the sound of the others had subsided.

"Tails be careful! We're going to get lost!" Amy urged Tails, allowing Tails to calm down.

They caught their breath, checking out their surroundings. They had made it far, but they could still see the light from the entrance, the cave was a lot bigger than the two thought. It was wet, and water came up to their ankles, there was seaweed and some of the rocks were quite slippery. But for the moment they were safe. Amy rubbed Tails on the back, he relaxed his shoulders from the tension. Each step inside the cave the darker it got, but it seemed too deep for something supposedly not man made. The sound of the swooshing water around their shoes, and the smell of strong seaweed made it seem natural. After walking for ten minutes, there was very little light, Amy felt a chill down a spine. She suddenly stopped in her steps, placing her arm in front of Tails. Realizing as they stood still, there was still the sound of sploshing footsteps coming from far in front of them. A fuzzy figure barely in sight, Amy pulled her hammer and took a fighting stance.

"Stay back Tails!" She declared suddenly charging into the distance, much to Tails shock calling after her.

He ran frantically after her, the figure getting clearer and closer. It had begun to charge at them too. But as their guest had come fully into view. All three of them became startled and slipped in the water. Water splashing around them.

"KNUCKLES!" The two now wet friends shouted in unison, the two of them stumbled through the water and threw himself at his crimson friend.

"Hey, I told you I wouldn't die? I ended up getting washed into this cave, punched some sharks on the way in naturally. But I found out this is a secret entrance to the mountain, it's a little further on but I can't figure out the stupid door password" Knuckles recounted his recent actions to the team and led them to the end of the cave.

A large metal wall and embedded door stood in front of them, it was still quite dark, so Tails tried his best to do his work. Detaching the number pad, he began to cut wires and manipulate it using a soldering iron he had in his kit. Knuckles clearly impatient folded his arms, while Amy chastised him for jumping out of their plane and being so reckless. Eventually the touch pad made a clicking sound, and the heavy door rose up slowly and allowed the team to run in. As a team they charged the base, flashes of red, yellow and pink flashed as they sped past robots annihilated them in their path. But the lab was a maze to them, and they were having trouble connecting to the outside world. Tails tried to somehow connect with the Lab's main frame, and hack into its security. As Amy pounced around a corner, hammer swinging expecting to hit someone. She did, she struck a small red robot who made an almost human scream. As she rose it over her head, ready to slam it down and crack it into pieces. She stopped for a moment, as she saw something familiar behind it.

"ROSE" a familiar voice demanded her attention

A couple feet from her, stood Shadow the hedgehog. With a withered Sonic thrown over his shoulder.

"Shadow!" Amy gasped.

She took a couple of steps forward. Raising her hand towards her close friend, but Shadow batted her hand away. Just as Knuckles and Tails came around the corner, hearing Amy speaking to someone. They stood in shock, as all the five of them we finally together.

"Sonic…" Tails murmured as he and Knuckles stepped forward.

But Shadow held his hand up.

"I know you guys are worried. But we don't have time, we need to get Sonic an X-Ray" Shadow tried to try to act calm, naturally the others didn't react well to this.

"WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN MONTHS! NOW YOU TRY AND ACT LIKE WE CAN'T SEE HIM?" Amy slammed her hammer down and had a go at him.

Knuckles realising how quickly this situation could blow up, he intervened.

"Shadow you understand this seems a little suspicious? You disappear and suddenly appear with Sonic? You continually go off the tails, why can't we just work as a team!" Knuckles was trying too hard to not lash out, in the same way Amy was.

As Amy and Knuckles attacked Shadow with words, surprisingly he was taking it. He wasn't talking back, he wasn't getting physical, he took it. He stood there, holding Sonic over his shoulder remaining calm. But his eyes were glued to the floor. Tails stood back, watching Shadow's demeanour. After at least a couple of minutes of this happening, Tails puffed his chest out and tried to make himself known. Between two of the loudest people he knew.

"GUYS STOP! You're not even giving Shadow a chance, please let him speak!" The small fox's assertive voice took his larger team mates off-guard.

Knuckles and Amy turned to him, quite shocked. They relaxed their faces slightly, still clearly frustrated. Shadow sighed and looked up at them.

"Look, I understand how you guys feel. The way I have behaved, is poor. And I am sorry, but we need to save Sonic. We don't have much time, he can't leave the lab he has a tracker and we need to remove it. Or he could die. Please" Shadow's words were very sullen.

The three of them were taken aback, Shadow wasn't one for apologizing. The sudden change of character, and his almost desperate unusual actions, making them realize how serious the situation was. Knuckles gave Amy a look, and they both nodded.

"Shadow I'm sorry, I need to act calm. I just want to help Sonic, getting angry isn't going to save him" Her words comforting Shadow, as began to feel supported.

But they were interrupted, by the synthesized sounds of groaning coming from the robot. That Amy had almost beat to death, Shadow groaned snapping out of his calm mood. Realizing that their tour guide was in pieces.

"That piece of metal knows how to get around this place" Shadow resigned

Tails turned to the robot, and simply gave Shadow a thumbs up. As he ran up and started working on Orbot. And surely enough, he was able to get Orbot almost working completely. Amy apologised to the robot and began to explore the base. After months, the Sonic Team was fully together. Working as a team, fighting together as one. Shadow felt like he was meant to be there, and they wanted to save Sonic as much as he did. Orbot kept leading them through the lab, but to them it honestly felt like they were running in circles. Which was on purpose, Eggman has specifically designed this maze to confuse the team. While he worked on the other side, unknown to them. He was waiting for them. Orbot brought them to what looked like a plain wall, until Orbot placed his hand on the wall. A glowing ring appearing on the wall, around the robot's palm. Revealing a hidden door that surprised the whole team, it revealed a room more typical of Eggman's older designs. The team stormed the room, it revealed lots of Lab equipment and machinery. The team split up, looking through the room. Until Knuckles came across a very familiar looking machine, it looked almost like a pod with a padded inside. For someone to lay in, it was quite large and had a large screen over the top of it. Calling for his other team members, they ran to his side.

"This is it! It's a XS-1000 a new kind of X-ray machine, expensive and hard to find. But It seems a little strange that he would even have this here. He's the only human on his team, and even if it was for him, wouldn't he have it somewhere much closer to him?" Tails emphasized this last point as he spoke, as Knuckles tried to open the X-Ray somewhat recklessly.

He begun to simply punch it, but it was just making a slight dent.

"We just need to get him in here! If I could get this stupid thing open!"

"Knuckles this could be a trap we need to be careful!" Amy stood on the other side of the pod, trying to meet Knuckles eyes as she spoke.

But he kept on punching. She turned to Orbot looking for an answer, if robots could sweat Orbot would be sweating. Amy's eyes glued to him.

"I promise you this is a normal X-ray machine, but we need to be quick! The Professor has hidden cameras, he can see everything we are doing!"

Tail's eyes widened as he realized what little time they had, he took out his tablet and tried hooking it up. Orbot helped him, the machine seemed overly complicated. Shadow explained what he had witnessed and about the tracker, which fuelled the team to work harder to save Sonic. He didn't tell them about Walter, he felt so uncomfortable by it. It would make him so angry, he could risk hurting his team like he did Sonic. Knuckles became overly frustrated, groaned and pulled a spanner off the ground in the lab. Jammed it into the side and forced the door open. Shadow tried to place Sonic inside both gently and quickly, not a task you can really achieve. He hooked him up to the heart monitors attached the machine, it was this moment where Shadow and the Team could really see the abuse Sonic had retained. He had a large patch of fur missing from his neck, it was bloodied, and an incision stitched up could be clearly seen. He was covered in bruises and burns; any other marks were covered by the burns he his body had taken from the chaos control. Shadow began to shake, as he realised the depths of not only what Sonic had been through. But what he had done to Sonic. Amy rubbed Shadow on the back, and for once Shadow didn't flinch, he allowed her to comfort him. But Shadow couldn't tell her, that he had hurt him by accident. He knew she would never forgive him. He could barely forgive himself.

It took so long, and they were on edge, as they all waited continually checking over their shoulders. Becoming more concerned, they felt eyes on them constantly. Even though they were the only ones in the room, and the room seemed to have only one-way in. Finally, a hospital X-Ray began to produce on the screen, presenting Sonic's skeleton to everyone. The group gathered closer and investigated it for a moment. Until they saw it.

"It's in his chest! It's hidden really close to the lungs, it's going to be really danger to remove!" Tails stammered, clearly nervous.

For a moment everyone shared looks of worry, as if they were all thinking the same thing. Amy bit her finger nail, clearly very anxious. But a loud blaring alarm brought them out of it, Knuckles swung the door of the pod open, throwing Sonic over his shoulder. Shadow for a moment felt uneasy from not carrying Sonic himself, but he had to pull it together and focus. The group ran out of the room, Orbot trying very hard to follow them. But their path had changed, they were surrounded robots, much more than before, and the hallways seemed smaller. It was a struggle, they felt this intense pressure; their ears were ringing from the loud noise. The group was taking a lot of hits, it felt like they had been there for hours. Tails had taken a big hit from quite a larger robot, who had tried to attack Amy from behind. He was bleeding heavily, but he was keeping it together as well as he could. Not drawing attention to his wound, he didn't want the team to worry. As if their prayers had been answered, they came across the door to the cave. Shadow stood back, protecting the door as the others made their way through. The violent sound of the water thrashing under their feet, and the heavy breathing as the team frantically ran through the cave. Finally, the orange sky could be seen. Bringing a sense of peace, they could see the whole beach in front of them. As their eyes were drawn to the mountain, they could also see a large cloud of smoke. Seen very close to where the Tornado had landed.

"THE TORNADO!" Amy cried out.

"It's the only thing getting us off this island! We'll be stuck here!"

Shadow gritted his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment, before putting his hand on Amy's shoulder. Making her look up at him, eyes locked on hers.

"Tornado or not we are leaving this vile place!"

Shadow's words stuck a cord with her, she shook it off and lead the team across the beach. The team were wet and covered with sand on their lower half, it was scratching at them and causing irritation to some of their wounds. Heavy breathing, tired limbs and lack of faith. When they saw the Tornado engulfed in smoke, with two large figures standing by. Watching the Tornado as large flames came from it, basking in the glory of their destruction. But the figures were not alone, next to them two figures were laying on the ground. Tied up and unable to move.

"It's Eggman, he's with the Commander. They've got Rouge and Topaz" Knuckles declared to the group.

Eggman and the Commander seem to hear his aggressive words, they both slowly turned around. To look into the eyes of the Sonic Team, they were all together. Eggman had his arms crossed, and a horrible grin. The commander looking so confident, he was so smug. The Sonic Team, and their enemy were together. But this time, things were going to be very different.


	13. Sonic Team VS Eggman part 2

**Trigger Warning - This chapter contains mention of blood, surgery, homophobia and emotional distress. There will be a warning for specific parts of this chapter. Thank you for reading my story, I'm sorry it's taken so long. Its become a labor of love.**

Sonic lay in a bleak space. Completely alone and his body was stiff with physical pain. Blinking, the harsh light bleeding in stung his eyes. Forcing them open, he is greeted with a pounding headache and a sense of unease.

"Hello? Is anyone here!" Sonic shouted out

But there was no reply, shaking he desperately pulls himself up. With what little strength he has, resting on his knees. Desperately he searches his thoughts for anything he can rely on for answers.

"All I see is a tall figure standing over me, and burning..." he cowers slightly, this memory he didn't want but it was all he could think of.

While forcing his brain to concentrate, his senses began to perk up. He realized there was a slow rumble, traveling from underneath him and trailing away. Throwing his head to the floor, his ears twitch. The rumble makes the ground vibrate slightly, this jogs a memory.

"I recognize this! Where I live, I've felt this. Walking down the street when vehicles pass, but this isn't any regular day. This is different..." Sonic's happy tone starts to breathe life into his words.

Memories flash in his brain, his home town casually strolling to shops and parks. The change from crunchy autumn leaves on the pavement, to soft pillowy snow cradling his shoes. Winter, an important season but Sonic loves the summer? Winter is cold and dead, and boring to Sonic's standards. But there is someone who sees winter differently, then suddenly. As if someone slapped Sonic straight in the face.

"SHADOW! Oh my god, this reminds me of the festival we went to! Our long walk in the snow, our long talk of the season and our plans for our break. Am I trapped in a box? I need to get out! I need to find Shadow and the others!" his words filling the empty void.

Gritting his teeth, Sonic let out a pained moan as he began to lift himself. His legs shook, he wasn't sure if he could stand.

"It...hurts so much!" he cried out, teeth still tightly shut.

Stumbling but standing, he felt the rumble continue to travel across the floor. Realizing it followed a specific path. One heavy foot in front of the other, Sonic began to follow with a feeble walk turning into a slow jog. Hours past, or maybe months or even years? But Sonic could only think to escape, find Shadow and his friends a to help them. Because of no matter who he is, where he is in his life. He has to help those most important to him. Gathering strength, he began to sprint against the rumbling and the pain, becoming more aggressive the faster and further out he ran. Though he couldn't see an end in sight. Sonic felt the space becoming smaller as he ran, space closed in on him but he ran blindly towards a memory that felt would save him. Until there was nothing. He screamed as the world collapsed on him.

The sky of the island was red, the air full of smoke choking those who desperately attempted to breathe. The team of heroes stood in defeat, as they faced off their biggest enemy and captured teammates. In desperation, all they could do was listen as Eggman taunted them while standing over their friend's bodies.

"You know what Ivo? I'm pleasantly surprised, this seemed easier than I thought. I was expecting more of a challenge, but I am still very satisfied with our vermin control" the Commander laughed with a grotesque smirk, it seemed so unnatural.

"I agree I was expecting more of a fight! I mean we have already won, might as well have a little fun!" The doctor began to rummage through his pocket.

"ORBOT! Get your metal ass over here!"

There was no pathetic robotic reply to be heard, he sighed but made verbally confirmation of what he was looking for. Overjoyed about his idea. Pulling out a small metal sphere, looked almost like a bullet. He crouched down by Topaz, and put his hand near her ear. Trying to force it inside her ear canal. But this was too much for the Sonic Team, Shadow immediately reached for his gun and aimed to fire. But the Commander mirrored his movements.

"Now now Shadow you wouldn't want to do anything rash, one wrong move and you'll kill her instantly"

Ivo smirked as he retrieved another bullet-like object, forcefully grabbing Rouge by a tuff of fur on the back of her neck. Trying to repeat the procedure on her. Knuckles verbally growled through his teeth, already being held back desperately by Amy. But with his blood coursing through his veins, Knuckles broke free from her grasp. And dropping Sonic to Amy's side, desperately trying to pick him up. Knuckles dashed forward and threw himself towards his enemy, this was a very stupid idea. But it was an opening, in a split second Knuckles had punched Eggman right in his face, making a loud crack as his nose found a new position on his face. The Commander went to shoot Knuckles but instead was met with a bullet fired from Shadow. Puncturing his forehead and leaving through the back of his head. Shadow lunged towards Eggman, holding him down with knuckles combined strength. To give him the same fate as the Commander, Eggman looked up as he was pushed down roughly against the hard dirt. His pupils contracted and appeared red from his injury, but smiled and laughed as the cold barrel was pressed against his forehead.

"Nice work Shadow, what I expect from a Robotnik creation of the greats! Like I say we always win, and you may have killed me but you will never leave this damned island! It is your grave along with that other faggy he..." The venom that he spat, was interrupted was a loud hollowing bang.

Knuckles shut his eyes but felt the hot blood splashback at him. It burnt furiously. Amy reached out to try and cover Tail's ears, but no one could miss the sound. It burnt a mark in everyone's brain, Tails let out a quiet sob burying his head in Amy's chest for comfort. Knuckles opened his eyes, trailing over the bodies of the two most evil people he had ever witnessed. But this whole scene was too much, Shadow simply stared into Eggman's cold dead eyes. Somehow unable to look away. He had removed the threat and saved his team. But he was still full of rage. Throwing his weapon to the ground in frustration, he let out a cry of true fury. Knuckles threw his arms around him, forcing him into a tight hug. Shouting soothing words as Shadow tried to break from the embrace. But he couldn't help but let himself crumble, in the comforting sensation he couldn't help but shed a couple of tears of frustration. Body loosening as he reciprocated the hug. Eventually pulling away, they composed themselves wiping their faces.

"Thank you..." Shadow muttered

"Hey don't mention it..."

Approaching their captive teammates, untying Rouge and Topaz they seemed lifeless but were still breathing. Knuckles tried turning Rouge's head, to try and see the foreign object Robotonik had placed inside her ear. But he couldn't see it, and Topaz was the same. Trying to come up with a solution, with the sky darkening turning into night. Even with no sense of time, they needed to find shelter quickly. Trecking back towards the lab, in an attempt to find somewhere to rest. Now carrying their teammates and what little they had. Amy spotted a familiar red robot coming towards them quite fast, coming from the direction of the lab.

"What happened is everyone all right!" his robot tone somehow panicky and pitchy, took the team by surprise.

"We disposed of Eggman and the Commander, we need Shelter is the lab still full of their minions?" Shadow commanded Orbot

"Taken care of, I have deactivated the security systems the entire place is free and open to roam. I have located the medical center, we can tend to everyone's wounds!"

Orbot began to lead the team, but Amy stopped him to the surprise of the team. She furrowed her brow in reaction.

"Hey is no one wondering why one of Eggman's machines is helping us? We killed his master, he could have left and escaped the island. Why are you helping us?" The pink hedgehog questioned the meek robot, but he stood his ground.

"Hate me if you want, but I know this place better than all of you. I can give you a fighting chance of surviving and leaving this place. I wasn't built to discriminate"

Turning and leaving Amy behind him, she stood in shock and the team carried on. She decided not to question his side, she believed him wholeheartedly. Even if she didn't, he was the only key to survival. The team was couped up in a medical bay, located in Eggman's private command center. Hooking up their comrades to vitals, and exploring the room for supplies. Shadow gently lifted Sonic's body onto the medical table. But he noticed his legs muscles contracting slightly as he did so, Shadow gasped drawing everyone's attention.

"SONIC! Can you hear me? It's me Shadow I've got you!" Shadow tried to console Sonic to lull him awake.

Laying him flat on the table, Sonic's fingers began to twitch and stretch as his eyelids fluttered slowly. Shadow cradled Sonic's face in his hands, hazy but recognizable emerald eyes started to focus on Shadow's face. Sonic's mouth opened slightly before letting out a small groan, his partners face lit up at the response.

"S...Sha...Shadow? Is that you?" Sonic mumbled softly, without warning Shadow leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips, holding the embrace for just a moment and muffling his blue counterpart's words.

"Of course Sonic I'm so sorry, are you ok?

"Very hazy, and in a significant amount of pain. But I'll pull through, what happened?" Sonic seeming ready to help, but still physically struggling.

The team couldn't help but watch this interaction, noticeable fidgety and excited to hug and welcome Sonic back. But the atmosphere of the room felt very personal, and it didn't feel right to interrupt their moment. Amy shuffled in her shoes for a moment, but she couldn't hold on any longer. Rushing to Sonic's side they all exclaimed at his wakening, hugging him until he made a high pitched yelp.

"Ah, Sonic are you ok! We are just so excited to have you here, you have no idea how much..." Amy voiced her concern in between tears streaming down her face, making her face red and wet.

Sonic ruffled Amy's hair before wrapping her arm around her, the whole team was gathered around him. In between sobbing and pure gratitude, they were finally a team again. Sonic watched over the faces of his teammates, how happy and overwhelmed they were to see him. He couldn't help but tear up if he ever questioned his place in the universe before. All those thoughts have been completely removed from any corner of his mind, knew he was truly loved. After the team had fully caught up and expressed their gratitude for Sonic's awakening. They realized not only did they have to catch up, on months of explanations from Sonic's disappearance to Gun's sudden turn against the team. Tail's tended to Sonic's wounds, trying very gently to bring up some very serious producers he would need to have.

"Sonic, I don't know if you know but...There's this tracker inside your body. We can remove it but it will be very difficult, we believe that Eggman planted them in Topaz and Rouge too."

Sonic simply nodded, trying to keep confident but his face showed his true fear. Tails could feel from the atmosphere, that Sonic would never be ready for something so invasive.

"Sonic...I really don't want to hurt you! Your my best friend and I would never want to..." Tails' face got red and he began to blubber, wiping his face on his arm.

Sonic reached out to him, gesturing to his side and soothed him.

"Hey, buddy it's ok! I know it's scary but everything is going to be ok, I know I'm in safe hands with you" his calming voice kept Tails' breathing regulated, but he would still need time.

Shadow watched over Sonic and Tails' interaction, he was so thankful to have Sonic awake and to have the team together. He thought of the team not as the Sonic Team, but as his team. It didn't feel like a mistake he had made to himself, in his thoughts but it felt like the truth. His team was in such a bad way, physically and emotionally this was going to last a very long time. But his mind kept wandering to Gun, the betrayal from their supposed supporters. Would they be allowed home? he didn't really trust humans to begin with but now. Tensing when his eyes wandered over to Topaz, he had always trusted her. But she worked for GUN and they had betrayed him. These thoughts made his head pound, he longed for the future when this was all a distant memory. With the assistance of Knuckles, Tails tended to Rouge and Topaz's wounds. Eventually, they awoke to pain and confusion, very happy to see Sonic but physical in pieces. The room smelt so strongly of anesthetic, but it was very quiet with an aura of focus. Occasionally the sound of someone aggressively breathing through their teeth, as the alcohol substance stings against their open wounds. Two X-rays confirmed the small but dangerous trackers, inside Rouge and Topaz's body. Rummaging through the various white cabinets and draws in the sterile room, Tails' was able to find medical surgical instruments. He had enough to perform surgery, but he still didn't feel mentally ready. Shadow put his hand on Tail's back and simply took the instruments from him.

"I will do it, with your guidance" Shadow commanded

Tails sighed in relief and nodded, as he followed him back to his injured teammates. It was time to operate.

 **Warning- The next paragraph contains in-depth descriptions of surgery, skip this paragraph if you don't like reading that kind of stuff.**

With nothing to go on, no one could barely remember what day it was. Time seemed to stand still, the air was thick and the intoxicating smell of copper filled the room. As Sonic held tightly onto Knuckles hand if it was anyone else the force of Sonic's grip would surely break bones. He cried in agony as Shadow carefully performed the procedure on his chest, Sonic forcing his eyes closed. The opening of his chest cavity leaked so much blood, even with his careful cuts. Shadow couldn't help but sweat, he just wanted it to end. This pain he was causing Sonic, again why did it always end up this way? Eventually, Shadow was able to pull the tracker out and give him small and neat stitches. He was finished, he sighed in relief. He was successfully able to remove Topaz and Rouge's trackers too, they hadn't gone as deep as Sonic's and didn't take as much time. But Shadows breathing at this point was heavy, and he had to leave the room.

 **End of Warning**

In a small plastic cup, sat three metal chips. With small legs, they almost looked like spiders, soaked in blood and some fragments of tissue. Shadow stared at them, his chest was tight. How could something so small, cause someone so much physical and emotional pain. Holding it firmly in his hand, he tensed his grasp, forcefully slamming it into a trash bin. Amy yelped in surprise at the loud crash on the cup, she turned to him eyes wide open and skin clammy. Still recovering herself from what she had to witness beforehand.

"I'm sorry..." he uttered.

"I never want to do that again, if I must I will. But..."

Walking up behind him, Amy wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist. She had never hugged Shadow before, and assumed he would be very stiff is she did. But he wasn't, he was soft. Turning to Amy he reciprocated the hug, pulled her in tight. Taking her off guard, but he dug his face into her shoulder. Clearly, this was something Shadow really needed.


End file.
